Die Tochter des Captains
by Zottelchen
Summary: Nachdem die Voyager wieder zu Hause angekommen ist wollen Kathryn und Chakotay mit ihrer Tochter nur noch ein glückliches Leben führen. Doch eines Tages bekommt Kathryn den Auftrag auf eine Rettungsmission zu gehen und kommt dabei um. Ihre Tochter kann sich damit nicht abfinden und macht sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Gibt es doch noch Hoffnung?
1. Heimkehr

_Heimkehr_

Tom Paris flog die Voyager geschickt unter der Golden Gate Bridge hindurch und dann mitten durch das Feuerwerk, das zu Ehren der Rückkehr der Voyager zur Erde gezündet wurde, wieder in den Orbit. Chakotay lächelte seinen Captain an und sagte leise: "Du hast es geschafft Kathryn, Du hast uns nach Hause gebracht." Er konnte sehen, dass es in Kathryns Augenwinkeln verräterisch blitzte und sie nickte auch nur. Einen Augenblick brauchte sie um sich zu sammeln, dann sagte sie mit klarer Stimme: "Meine Herren, willkommen zu Hause." Lauter Jubel ertönte von allen Seiten und dann endlich konnte die Besatzung das Schiff verlassen. Tom steuerte die Voyager noch in ein Raumdock, wo sie gründlich überholt und gewartet werden würde und die Wissenschaftler brannten schon darauf, die Datenbank auszuwerten. Zwei Stunden, nachdem die Voyager im Raumdock lag und die meisten Crewmitglieder das Schiff bereits verlassen hatten, saß ihr Captain immer noch im Bereitschaftsraum und führte ein weiteres Gespräch mit Admiral Paris.  
"Ich erwarte Sie dann um 19.00 Uhr in meinem Büro", meinte der Admiral gerade. "Aye Sir. Wir sehen uns später." Kathryn wollte gerade die Verbindung trennen, doch da sagte Admiral Paris noch: "Kathryn, vielen Dank, daß Sie meinen Sohn unbeschadet nach Hause gebracht haben." Der Captain lächelte. "Sie haben einen phantastischen Sohn Admiral, und seit ein paar Stunden sind Sie auch noch Großvater", neckte sie ihn. Der Admiral hatte Mühe seine Gefühle zu verbergen und sagte nur: "Ich bin schon sehr, sehr neugierig auf den neuen Familienzuwachs. Paris Ende." Dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und Kathryn lehnte sich erschöpft in ihrem Sessel zurück. Doch Ruhe blieb ihr nicht vergönnt, denn schon meldete sich der Türsummer. "Herein", sagte sie und die Türen gaben Chakotay frei. Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf Kathryns Lippen und als die Türen sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatten, küssten sie sich lang und innig. Als sie sich getrennt hatten fragte Chakotay: "Bist Du jetzt fertig?" Kathryn nickte, nahm Chakotay bei der Hand und meinte: "Laß uns unseren Schatz holen und dann nach Hause gehen. Um 19 Uhr muß ich schon wieder weg." Chakotay nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Quartier von Naomi und Icheb. Naomi, inzwischen einem menschlichen Standart nach 17 Jahre alt, wartete schon ganz ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr von Icheb. Ihre Sachen hatte sie soweit gepackt und sie hatten beide beschlossen erst einmal in das Haus von ihrer verstorbenen Mutter zu ziehen. Als der Türmelder summte dachte sie im ersten Moment gar nicht daran, dass Icheb gar nicht läuten würde. "Icheb, endlich...", begann sie, doch dann blickte sie in die Gesichter der beiden ranghöchsten Offiziere des Schiffes. "Oh, Captain, Commander, ist es schon so weit?" fragte sie und bat die beiden in ihr Quartier. Sie führte sie ins Wohnzimmer wo auf dem Boden auf einer weichen Decke ein 3jähriges Mädchen saß und selig mit ihrer Puppe spielte. "Sie war ganz artig", sagte Naomi noch bevor das Mädchen aufstand um seine Eltern zu begrüßen. "Mami! Papi!" quietschte sie und ließ sich von Chakotay auf den Arm nehmen.  
"Quiana", lachte Chakotay und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. "Möchtest Du Deine Tanten, Onkels, Omas und Opas einmal kennenlernen?" fragte Kathryn ihre Tochter und nahm sie Chakotay ab. Quiana nickte ernst. Obwohl sie erst drei war hatte sie einen ausgeprägten Sinn für die Dinge, die um sie herum geschahen und einen scharfen Verstand. "Naomi", wandte sich jetzt Kathryn an die Halb-Ktarianerin, "wenn Du und Icheb mal Lust haben uns zu besuchen, ihr seid jederzeit willkommen." Naomi nickte gerührt und sagte dann: "Versprochen. Wir sehen uns bald. Alles Gute Captain, Commander... Quiana", Naomi strich dem Mädchen noch einmal über das dunkle Haar und schaute dann der Familie hinterher, als sie ihr Quartier verließen. "Müssen wir jetzt umziehen?" fragte Quiana etwas traurig. "Ja Schatz, aber wir dürfen sicher noch einmal die Voyager besuchen. Aber jetzt wohnen wir wieder in Indiana, auf der Erde. Es wird Dir dort gefallen, das verspreche ich Dir", tröstete Kathryn. Kathryn hatte mit Admiral Paris vereinbart dass sie erst einmal in Ruhe mit ihrer Familie sich in einem neuen Haus einrichten konnte, das einer verstorbenen Verwandten von Chakotay gehört hatte. Es lag wunderbar versteckt hinter einem kleinen Waldstück und die nächsten Nachbarn wohnten 2 Hügel entfernt. Als sie das Haus betraten staunten die beiden Offiziere nicht schlecht, das komplette Haus war mit neuen Möbeln versehen, renoviert und blitzblank sauber. "Wir scheinen einige freundliche Helfer zu haben", meinte Kathryn lächelnd und Chakotay nahm sie behaglich in seine Arme während Quiana begann das Haus zu erforschen. "Endlich sind wir zu Hause Kathryn." Sie besiegelten den neuen Lebensabschnitt mit einem langen Kuss.


	2. Das verlorene Match

_Das verlorene Match_

_14 Jahre später..._

Quiana hatte Mühe sich die Tränen zu verkneifen, die nach ihrer demütigenden Niederlage in ihren Augen brannten. Das Talent für Tennis hatte sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt, aber es hatte heute nicht ausgereicht. Sie hatte einen Matchball kassiert und somit ihrer Mannschaft eine Niederlage beschert. Ihre Mitspieler waren sichtlich enttäuscht, aber niemand machte ihr einen Vorwurf. Wütend über ihre mangelnde Leistung war sie sofort nach dem Match in den Umkleideraum gegangen, hatte sich ihre Tasche geschnappt und dann das Tennisgelände verlassen. Daß sie ohne den Transporter 20km Fußweg vor sich hatte nahm sie als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit für ihr Versagen. Sie war schon fast drei Stunden unterwegs und begann jetzt zunehmend die Kälte zu spüren. Als sie die Sportanlage verlassen hatte war es schon Abend gewesen und jetzt zogen auch noch dunkle Gewitterwolken auf. Sie schaute zum Himmel. Ein leises, noch weit entferntes Grollen kündigte das Gewitter an und dann fielen die ersten Tropfen auf sie herunter. Trotzig lief sie weiter und nach ein paar Minuten verwandelten sich die paar Regentropfen zu einem regelrechten Wolkenbruch und Quiana war binnen Sekunden bis auf die Haut naß. Der Feldweg, den sie genommen hatte, hatte sich bereits in dichten Schlamm verwandelt und ihre Füße versanken fast bis zu den Knöcheln. Sie fühlte ein Brennen im Hals. Das wichtigste Tennismatch verloren, die Kälte und jetzt auch noch der Regen raubten ihr die letzte Selbstbeherrschung. Sie blieb stehen, schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und fing an zu schluchzen. Sie war so wütend auf ihre Niederlage daß sie am liebsten noch geschrien hätte. Langsam sank sie auf die Knie und blieb dort sitzen, bis der Druck in ihrem Hals nachgelassen hatte und die Tränen versiegten. In einiger Entfernung vor ihr sah sie auf einmal zwei Lichter aufblitzen und kurz darauf erkannte sie einen Gleiter, der jetzt in ein paar Metern Entfernung vor ihr aufsetzte. Schnell wischte sie sich einmal über das Gesicht und stand auf. Die Tür des Gleiters öffnete sich und eine vertraute Gestalt erschien. "Quiana?" hörte sie über das Donnern hinweg die Stimme ihrer Mutter. Quiana wusste nicht so recht, ob sie umdrehen und lieber flüchten oder vernünftig sein und zu ihr gehen sollte. Nach kurzer Zeit entschied sie sich für letzteres, da ihre Mutter jetzt in den Regen hinaustrat um zu ihr zu kommen. Es reichte ja, wenn einer naß wurde. Grimmig schob sie das Kinn vor und trat zu ihr. Kathryn zog sie schnell ins Trockene und schloß die Tür. Wortlos holte sie dann eine Decke hervor und legte sie um Quianas Schultern, die nun zu zittern anfing. Dann drückte sie sie auf einen Sitz, gab ihr einen Becher heißen Tee in die Hand, setzte sich schweigend gegenüber von ihr hin und wartete mit unergründlicher Miene bis sie einige Schlucke getrunken hatte. "Geht's Dir besser?" fragte Kathryn unverfänglich. Ihre Tochter nickte nur. "Ich habe damals auch eine Niederlage im Tennis erlitten und bin nach Hause gelaufen. Ich empfand es wohl als gerechte Strafe", sagte Kathryn. Quiana blickte überrascht auf. "Das hast Du mir nie erzählt." Kathryn lächelte ihre Tochter an: "Je älter man wird, desto unwichtiger wird ein verlorenes Tennismatch in Deinem Leben, glaub mir. Ich weiß, dass es jetzt für Dich viel bedeutet, aber denk immer daran: egal was passiert, wir werden Dich immer lieben. Egal ob Du gewinnst oder verlierst. Wichtig ist nur, dass Du immer Dein Bestes gibst, mehr verlangt keiner von Dir."  
Quiana's Kloß im Hals löste sich wieder ein Stück mehr, doch ganz wollte er nicht verschwinden.  
"Mein Team hat aber den Sieg verdient, sie haben sich auf mich verlassen." Kathryn lächelte. "Aber Du bist doch nicht das einzige Mitglied Eures Team, oder?" fragte sie leise. Quiana runzelte die Stirn. So hatte sie die Sache noch nicht betrachtet. "Schön, vielleicht bin ich nicht die einzige Spielerin, aber ich bin der Kapitän, ich hätte besser spielen müssen", sagte Quiana trotzig über sich selbst. Kathryn setzte sich neben sie, legte einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern und sagte nur: "Meinst Du die Voyager hätte alleine nur mit einem Captain nach Hause finden können?" Quaina schaute ihre Mutter überrascht an. "Das hat nur funktioniert weil mein Team ihren Teil dazu beigetragen hat. Natürlich hat man als Captain eines Raumschiffes die volle Verantwortung für alle Handlungen und die Befehlsgewalt, aber der beste Captain nützt nichts, wenn die Manschaft nicht ebenso ihren Teil beiträgt." Mit den Worten stand Kathryn wieder auf, ging ins Cockpit und startete den Gleiter. Quiana wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte, aber den Sinn begann sie zu verstehen - auch wenn sie der Manschaftskapitän war - wenn die anderen nicht auch ihr Bestes gaben konnte einer allein keinen Sieg erringen. Und das sie von allen am besten gespielt und noch fast den Sieg geholt hatte - ja, das war eine Tatsache. Plötzlich kam sie sich albern vor und schämte sich ihrer übertriebenen Reaktion. Schnell stand sie auf, setzte sich neben ihre Mutter und meinte nach einem Moment Stille: "Es tut mir leid Ma, ich war kindisch." Kathryn nickte nur, sagte aber nichts weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten fragte ihre Tochter dann: "Hat dir jemand damals auch so etwas gesagt als du verloren hattest?" Kathryn's Mundwinkel zuckten und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. "Dein Großvater. Er hatte mich damals abgeholt. Ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht so geschämt wie damals, aber er war trotzdem immer für mich da." Quiana seufzte. "Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte Grandpa kennenlernen können..." sagte sie leise und schaute ihre aufgeweichte Haut an den Fingern an, damit sie einfach nur irgendetwas zu tun hatte. "Das hätte ich mir auch gewünscht Kind. Aber jetzt laß uns schnell nach Hause fliegen, Dein Vater macht sich große Sorgen, wo du abgeblieben bist." Quiana nickte. Als nach ein paar Minuten ihr Haus in Sicht kam murmelte sie noch: "Danke Ma. Ich liebe Dich." Kathryn landetet den Gleiter unweit der Haustür, in der schon Chakotay mit einem Schirm wartete. Als sie die Triebwerke abgestellt hatte zog sie ihre Tochter zu sich heran, gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn und hauchte: "Ich Dich auch Quiana, mehr als alles andere im Universum, das darfst Du nie vergessen."  
Dann stiegen beide aus und wurden von Chakotay ins Haus begleitet, der einfach nur seine Tochter im Arm hatte und glücklich war, daß sie unversehrt wieder zu Hause war.


	3. Abschied

_Abschied_

Eine Woche später kehrte Kathryn abends mit Neuigkeiten zurück. Die Familie saß beim Abendessen und Chakotay merkte sofort, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Seine Frau stocherte eher im Essen herum und sagte kaum ein Wort. Auch Quiana schien zu merken, daß ihre Mutter etwas Sorgen bereitete. "Ma? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie schließlich. Sie und Chakotay hatten ihr Besteck beiseite gelegt und sahen Kathryn aufmerksam an. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, verblaßte aber gleich wieder. Sie seufzte und sagte dann: "Ich hätte wissen müssen daß euch das auffallen würde, dabei wollte ich es erst nach dem Abendessen erzählen."  
"Wir sind fertig", meinte Chakotay nur und lehnte sich zurück. Kathryn trank noch einen Schluck Wein und sagte dann: "Admiral Flint hat mich heute in sein Büro bestellt. Es geht um einen geheimen Einsatz. Mehr darf ich leider nicht sagen. Ich muß mich übermorgen auf der Lindbergh melden, die bringt mich dann zu einer kleinen Raumstation und von da aus geht es dann auf einem Frachter weiter. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurück bin, wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, dann in einem Monat."  
Chakotay verzog keine Miene als er noch einen Schluck Wein trank und dann in normalem Tonfall zu seiner Tochter sagte: "Schatz, bitte geh schon mal nach oben in Dein Zimmer." Quiana wußte, daß ihre Eltern jetzt sicher einige "Top Secret" Dinge besprechen wollten, das kannte sie schon, daher stand sie ohne Murren auf und ging die Treppe hoch. Als sie an ihrer Zimmertür angekommen war öffnete und schloß sie sie geräuschvoll, blieb aber noch im Flur. Sie hielt den Atem an und lauschte. Ihre Eltern hatten die Tür wohl gehört, denn nun fragte Chakotay: "Um was geht es, Kathryn?" Quiana schlich auf Zehenspitzen an die Treppe heran, legte sich lautlos hin und lauschte weiter. Das tat sie immer wenn ihre Eltern sie wegen irgendwelchen Geheimmissionen aus dem Zimmer schickten. Sie wußte zwar, daß es mächtig Ärger geben würde wenn sie das je herausfinden würden, aber bisher hatte es immer geklappt und sie fand sie hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, warum sich ihre Eltern manchmal in große Gefahr begeben mußten. Natürlich wußte sie auch, daß sie auf keinen Fall zu irgendwem darüber ein Wort verlieren durfte. Jetzt hörte sie ihre Mutter antworten: "Auf Starbase 718 gab es einen Zwischenfall. Dort ist eine geheime Forschungsanlage und wie es scheint, wurden 3 Wissenschaftler samt ihren Forschungsergebnissen entführt."  
"Romulaner?" hakte Chakotay nach. "Ja. Sie haben unsere Leute auf einen kleinen Mond kurz hinter der romulanische Grenze gebracht, ein Händler hat zufällig das Ganze beobachtet und Meldung gemacht. Der Auftrag ist einfach - wir müssen die Wissenschaftler und die Forschungsunterlagen zurückholen. Und da der Mond sich in der romulanischen Zone befindet ist es eine inoffizielle Rettungsmission." Als Kathryn das gesagt hatte trat eine längere Pause ein. Dann sagte Chakotay langsam: "Mit anderen Worten - falls etwas schief geht gibt es keine Rettung und die Sternenflotte weiß von nichts." Quiana stockte der Atem. Dann hörte sie, wie jemand aufstand und kurz darauf die Stimme ihres Vaters: "Ich gehe mal nach Quiana schauen." So schnell sie konnte ohne verräterische Geräusche zu machen stand sie auf und schlich in ihr Zimmer. Kaum hatte sie sich auf ihr Bett gesetzt und hastig ein Padd zur Hand genommen klopfte es auch schon an ihre Tür. "Herein", sagte sie und hoffte, ihr Vater würde ihr nichts anmerken.

Der nächste Abend war einfach nur merkwürdig. Kathryn und Chakotay bemühten sich um aufgesetzte Heiterkeit, Quiana versuchte sich ihrerseits nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ihre Eltern vermuteten natürlich, daß es nur an der einmonatigen Trennung von ihrer Mutter lag, daß sie so schweigsam war und Kathryn wurde nicht müde die Reise herunterzuspielen. Als es spät wurde schickte sich Kathryn an sich von ihrer Tochter zu verabschieden. "Chakotay, ich werde heute Quiana ins Bett bringen", sagte sie und bedeutete ihrer Tochter, schon vorzugehen. "Gute Nacht Dad", sagte sie noch und ging dann nach oben. Kathryn wartete einige Minuten damit Quiana Zeit für die Abendwäsche hatte und klopfte eine viertel Stunde später an ihre Tür. "Komm rein", kam die Antwort und Kathryn trat ein. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und musterte ihre Tochter einen Moment sehr intensiv. "Ist alles okay Ma?" fragte Quiana. "Ich wollte Dich nur noch einmal richtig ansehen, schließlich sehen wir uns einige Zeit nicht. Und... außerdem habe ich noch etwas für Dich." Kathryn zog ein kleines Päckchen aus ihrer Hosentasche und hielt es ihrer Tochter hin. "Ich weiß, du wirst erst in 3 Wochen 18, aber da ich Deinen großen Tag leider verpassen werde wollte ich Dir das hier schon früher geben." Quiana nahm das Geschenk langsam entgegen und betrachtete es gedankenverloren. Dann stellte sie es so wie es war auf ihren Nachttisch und meinte: "Ich packe es erst an meinem Geburtstag aus, wenn man Geschenke früher öffnet bringt es Unglück. Außerdem habe ich dann an dem Tag etwas von Dir." Kathryn lächelte. "Wie Du möchtest. Und jetzt wird es Zeit für den Abschied."  
Mutter und Tochter nahmen sich in die Arme und Quiana spürte auf einmal eine irrationale Angst in sich aufsteigen, daß sie ihre Mutter das letzte mal gerade sehen würde. Doch sie kämpfte sie nieder und sagte, als sich die beiden wieder gelöst hatten: "Versprich mir daß Du vorsichtig bist, okay?"  
"Natürlich. Es wird nicht gefährlich", antwortete Kathryn. "Ich liebe Dich, Ma", sagte Quiana. Kathryn stand auf und sagte: "Ich Dich auch." Dann ging sie hinaus und Quiana spürte erneut diese Angst in ihr aufsteigen.

Die nächsten 2 Wochen vergingen nur sehr schleppend. Chakotay wurde nicht müde immer wieder auf Quianas bevorstehenden Geburtstag zu sprechen zu kommen. Trotz Kathryns Abwesenheit wollte er seiner Tochter eine wunderschöne Feier bereiten und hatte sogar angefangen, eine to-do-Liste zu schreiben. "Also", fing er beim Abendessen wieder an, "Du hast 15 Gäste auf der Liste und wir feiern im Garten. Für Musik und Unterhaltung ist gesorgt und ebenfalls gibt es ein Buffet." Als Quiana nichts dazu sagte fügte Chakotay noch hinzu: "Und ich verspreche Dir, daß ich mich vorrangig im Schlafzimmer aufhalte, ein Buch lese und Dich in keinster Weise irgendwie blamiere in dem ich zum Beispiel eine Rede halte oder etwas singen werde." Wenn er gehofft hatte, daß seine Tochter jetzt laut lachen würde, hatte er das Ziel nicht erreicht. Sie schmunzelte lediglich ein wenig, wurde dann aber wieder ernst und stocherte gedankenverloren in ihrem Essen herum. Chakotay betrachtete sie nachdenklich. "Quiana? Willst Du mir nicht sagen was los ist? Nerve ich Dich mit meinen Plänen?" fragte er dann. Seine Tochter schaute ihn an und entgegnete: "Nein, es ist nur... hast Du schon etwas von Ma gehört?" Chakotay seufzte innerlich. Er hatte gehofft Quiana ablenken zu können aber stellte nun fest, daß er gescheitert war. "Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber", betonte er, weil er sah daß Quiana nun noch besorgter wurde, "bei so einer Geheimmission ist das nichts ungewöhnliches. Ich würde mir eher Sorgen machen, wenn ich etwas hören würde, denn das würde bedeuten, daß ihre Tarnung aufgeflogen ist." Seine Worte schienen Quiana nicht wirklich aufzumuntern, deshalb stand er auf, hockte sich neben sie, nahm ihre Hand und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. "Quiana, Deine Mutter kann sehr gut auf sich aufpassen, glaub mir das. Wir sind zusammen 7 Jahre lang durch den Delta Quadranten gereist und trotz aller Gefahren sicher nach Hause gekommen. Und das hatten wir nur Captain Kathryn Janeway zu verdanken." Er betonte extra ihren Rang damit Quiana wieder ins Bewußtsein kam, daß Kathryn nicht nur ihre Mutter war, sondern auch der Captain eines Raumschiffes. "Sie hat niemals aufgegeben und immer den Wunsch gehabt, nach Hause zu kommen. Und diesen Wunsch hat sie jetzt ebenfalls." Quiana blickte ihren Vater zwar immer noch zweifeld, aber doch etwas beruhigter an. Schließlich nickte sie und meinte: "Okay, es sind auch nur noch 2 Wochen." Chakotay tätschelte ihre Hand und sagte: "So gefällst Du mir schon besser." Er wollte gerade aufstehen, doch Quiana hielt seine Hand fest. "Dad?"  
"Ja?"  
"Du hattest nicht wirklich vor etwas zu singen, oder?" Chakotay lachte und stand auf. "Das würde ich Dir niemals antun." Quiana lächelte.


	4. Verluste

_Verluste_

Ihr 18. Geburtstag fand am nächsten Samstag statt. Chakotay hatte Wort gehalten und verbrachte die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer und arbeitete noch einige Berichte durch. Ab und zu schaute er vom Fenster aus in den Garten herunter und freute sich, daß Quiana wenigstens heute scheinbar ausgelassen feiern konnte. Hinter ihm piepste der Computer und er beeilte sich, wieder an seinen Schreibtisch zu kommen. Als er den eingehenden Anruf annahm und das Gesicht von Admiral Flint sah, wich ihm sämtliches Blut aus dem Gesicht. Der Admiral schaute äußerst ernst drein. "Was ist passiert Admiral?" fragte Chakotay ohne Umschweife. Der Admiral hatte die Hände ineinander verschränkt und sagte dann: "Es tut mir leid Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, aber die Mission ist auf tragische Weise gescheitert." Chakotays Herzschlag schien einen Moment auszusetzen, dann fragte er: "Gefangen genommen oder tot?" und hoffte, daß ersteres der Fall war, denn dann bestand noch Hoffnung. "Ich fürchte, ihre Frau ist tot. Es tut mir sehr leid." Chakotay konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. "Sind die absolut sicher, Admiral? Haben Sie irgendwelche Beweise oder ihre Leiche?"  
"Soweit wir wissen und auch bestätigen können, wurde ihr Shuttle zerstört. Sie waren wohl gerade auf dem Rückweg und ihr Shuttle wurde gerade beim überqueren der romulanischen Grenze zerstört. In den Trümmern haben wir DNA Spuren sowohl von den entführten Wissenschaftlern als auch dem Rettungsteam gefunden. Die DNA ihrer Frau konnte eindeutig zugeordnet werden. Menschliche Überreste gab es nicht, sie wurden praktisch pulverisiert." Chakotay schloß kurz die Augen und in seinen Gedanken tauchte das Bild von Millarden von Trümmern auf, der Körper von Kathryn in Moleküle zersprengt. "Falls sie einen geistlichen Beistand brauchen lassen Sie es mich wissen", holte ihn der Admiral in die Wirklichlichkeit zurück. "Die Gedenkfeier ist für nächste Woche geplant. Ihre Frau wird mit einem Orden ausgezeichnet werden, das ist das Mindeste, das wir noch für sie tun können. Nochmals mein Beileid. Flint Ende."  
Der Monitor wurde schwarz und Chakotay saß da und spürte auf einmal nur noch eine große Leere in sich. Kathryn war tot, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Dann dachte er an Quiana und wußte nicht, wie er ihr das beibrigen sollte, auch noch an ihrem Geburtstag. Es sollte einer der schönsten Tage für sie werden und nun würde es für immer der Schwärzeste in ihrem Leben bleiben. Nein, er konnte es ihr noch nicht sagen. Nicht heute. Draußen hörte er auf einmal ein Jubeln. Er stand auf und schaute hinunter. Quianas Freunde hatten sie gerade umringt und ließen sie hochleben. Chakotay konnte ihr freudestrahlendes Gesicht genau sehen und ihm wurde schmerzlich bewußt, wie sehr sie doch ihrer Mutter ähnelte. Er schaute Quiana noch eine Weile zu, dann setzte er sich wieder an den Computer und wählte eine Nummer. Nach einem kurzen Moment erschien der Gesprächspartner.  
"Chakotay, was verschafft mir zu so später Stunde die Ehre?"  
"Entschuldigen Sie Counselor Troi, aber ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."  
Chakotay war im Nachhinein erleichtert, daß er einen Counselor hinzugezogen hatte der ihnen bei der Trauerverarbeitung half. Deanna war am nächsten Morgen bei Ihnen vorbeigekommen und sprach mit Quiana. Chakotay hatte es wirklich geschafft die Nacht über im Beisein von seiner Tochter sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, erst als weit nach Mitternacht endlich die Party vorüber war und er allein im Schlafzimmer lag, erlaubte er sich, sich seinem Schmerz hinzugeben. Als Deanna und Chakotay ihr am Morgen dann beibrachten, daß ihre Mutter nie mehr Heim kommen würde, reagierte Quiana sehr unerwartet. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr die Wange herunter, aber sonst ließ nur ein leichtes Zittern ihres Kinns darauf schließen, daß sie eisern ihre Tränen zurückhielt. Sie sagte nichts sondern nickte nur, wenn Worte des Trostes kamen. Schließlich stand sie auf und meinte, daß sie jetzt gerne allein sein würde. "Ich komme später zu Dir, wenn Du das möchtest", sagte Chakotay und schaute seiner Tochter etwas besorgt nach. Als sie oben um die Ecke verschwunden war rieb sich Chakotay mit der Hand über die Augen. "Ich habe mit Tränen und Wut gerechnet", sagte er dann, "aber nicht damit, daß sie ... SO reagiert." Deanna nickte einmal und meinte dann ruhig: "Das wäre sicher die häufigste Reaktion, aber nicht alle reagieren auf den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen mit offenen Gefühlen. Quiana ist es gewohnt die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle zu haben, schließlich hat sie zwei Offiziere als Eltern und sie haben sich auch jetzt unter Kontrolle. Vergessen Sie nie, daß Sie ihr immer ein Vorbild waren und sind." Deanna lächelte leicht. "Ich denke, wir sollten ihr Gelegenheit geben auf ihre Art damit umzugehen. Allerdings sollte sie ihre Trauer auch nicht einschließen. Es ist sehr wichtig, daß sie sich jemandem anvertraut. Aber bitte seien Sie nicht enttäuscht, wenn das auch ihre beste Freundin sein kann. Sie will Ihnen zeigen, daß sie jetzt erwachsen ist und ihre Gefühle beherrschen kann." Chakotay war zwar nicht überglücklich, verstand aber durchaus was der Counselor ihm erklärt hatte. "Ist gut. Ich werde mich ihr nicht aufdrängen aber sie merken lassen, daß ich jederzeit für sie da bin."  
"Das ist gut Commander. Kann ich für SIE noch irgendetwas tun? Möchten sie reden?"  
Chakotay schwieg kurz, sagte dann aber: "Nein, vielen Dank. Wichtig war mir nur, daß Sie für Quiana da waren. Danke noch mal, daß Sie extra gleich gekommen sind Deanna." Chakotay stand auf um Deanna noch hinaus zu begleiten und der Counselor bot ihm an, daß er sie jederzeit anrufen könne, falls er oder Quiana noch ihre Hilfe brauchen würden. Bei der Trauerfeier würde sie eh dabei sein, denn durch Reginald Barclay hatte sie ebenfalls einige Bekanntschaften mit der Voyager-Crew geknüpft.  
Quiana saß unterdessen auf ihrem Bett, hatte die Fingerspitzen des Zeige-und Mittelfingers ihrer Hände aneinandergelegt, die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Zusammenreißen, nicht weinen, reiß dich zusammen..." murmelte sie immer wieder vor sich hin. Schließlich hatte sie nach einer Weile das Gefühl ruhig bleiben zu können und ihr Blick glitt auf ihren Nachttisch. Dort lag noch immer das kleine Päckchen ihrer Mutter, sie hatte es gestern nicht mehr geschafft hineinzuschauen. Jetzt nahm sie es in die Hand um hineinzusehen, doch sie zögerte. Einerseits wollte sie es so lassen, wie es war, es war jetzt eine Erinnerung, andererseits war sie neugierig, was drinnen war. Schließlich zupfte sie vorsichtig die Schleife auf und machte das Papier vorsichtig ab. Es war eine einfache Pappschachtel, nicht größer als eine Kaffeetasse. Sie öffnete sie und zog einen kleinen Plüschhund heraus. Etwas verblüfft war sie schon, doch dann sah sie, daß an seinem Halsband ein recht dickes Medaillon befestigt war. Sie öffnete es vorsichtig und runzelte die Stirn als sie sah, was es enthielt. In der Rückwand war ein kleines Familienfoto eingearbeitet, was vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit aufgenommen worden war. Quiana erinnerte sich, daß es vor 2 Monaten bei einer Bergtour entstanden war. Doch eigentümlicher war das, was in den Deckel eingearbeitet war. Drei winzige Glaskolben jeweils mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt steckten dort. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wozu das gut sein sollte. Sie klappte das Medaillon wieder zu und sah noch einmal in der Schachtel nach. Ganz unten lag noch etwas. Quiana holte einen Brief hervor und als sie die Handschrift ihrer Mutter sah konnte sie nicht verhindern, daß ihre Augen feucht wurden.  
_Liebste Quiana,_ las sie,_ es kommt mir vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als der Doktor Dich zum ersten Mal in meine Arme gelegt hat. Jetzt bist Du schon erwachsen und zu einer wunderschönen, intelligenten und liebenswerten Frau herangewachsen. Dein Vater und ich sind so stolz auf Dich und egal was passiert, Du wirst immer unser größter Schatz bleiben. Bestimmt wunderst Du dich, was es mit dem Inhalt des Medaillons auf sich hat. In meiner Familie gibt es seit einigen hundert Jahren die Tradition, ein paar Tropfen Blut der Familie aufzubewahren. Dieses Medaillon schenkte mir mein Vater als ich auf meine erste Mission auf die Al-Batani ging. Er sagte, so hätte ich immer meine Familie bei mir und sie würden mich beschützen. Jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, daß Du ebenfalls dieses Medaillon bekommst. Es enthält Blut von Chakotay, Dir und mir. Es soll dich auf allen deinen Wegen beschützen.  
Und jetzt wünsche ich dir einen wunderschönen Geburtstag, laß Dich feiern. Ich freue mich schon auf ein Wiedersehen. Bis dahin wirst Du in meinem Herzen und meinen Gedanken sein.  
Deine Ma - die Dich sehr, sehr lieb hat. _

_P.S.: Ich hoffe, Chakotay hat Dich nicht blamiert vor deinen Freunden, ich konnte ihm hoffentlich noch ausreden Dir ein Geburtstagslied vor allen zu singen._

Quiana liefen die Tränen über's Gesicht. Allerdings mußte sie beim Postscriptum schon wieder schmunzeln. Sie faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und legte ihn in die oberste Schublade ihres Nachttisches. Dann putze sie ihre Nase und knibberte das Medaillon vom Plüschhund ab. Sie öffnete es erneut und betrachtete lange das Foto. "Quiana?" hörte sie dann ihren Vater rufen. "Kann ich reinkommen?"  
"Ja", antwortete sie und Chakotay trat ein, in der Hand ein kleines Tablett mit 2 Tassen drauf. "Ich habe gedacht, eine heiße Schokolade wäre jetzt das Richtige für uns."  
"Danke, Dad", sagte sie nur und beide tranken schweigend, aber dennoch getröstet von der Nähe des anderen, ihre Tasse leer.


	5. Hoffnung

_Hoffnung_

Die Gedenkfeier fand an einem Mittwoch statt. Sogar das Wetter schien den Anlaß zu kennen, denn es regnete in Strömen. Admiral Flint hatte Chakotay ein paar Tage vorher in sein Büro gebeten, wo er ihn Einsicht in die Untersuchungsergebnisse nehmen ließ. Jetzt gingen Vater und Tochter gemessenen Schrittes zurück zum Hauptquartier um sich von dort nach Hause beamen zu lassen. Chakotay hatte gemischte Gefühle angesichts seiner Tochter. Sie sprach in seiner Gegenwart nie über Kathryns Tod, sehr wohl aber über Kathryn. Er hatte fast den Eindruck, als wollte Quiana nicht akzeptieren, daß sie tot war. Wie recht er damit lag, merkte er schon am Abend.  
"Dad?" kam Quiana fragend ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen. "Ja?"  
"Ich möchte gerne das Akoonah haben", sagte sie bestimmt. Chakotay legte das Padd zur Seite, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte. Er hatte schon mit ihr die Vorfahren aufgesucht, als sie noch ein Kind war, aber bisher hatte sie es noch nie allein probiert. "Möchtest du deinen eigenen geistigen Führer kennenlernen?" fragte Chakotay und stand auf, um das Akoonah zu holen. "Nicht direkt", antwortete Quiana ausweichend. "Ich möchte etwas anderes sehen." Chakotay hatte das Akoonah inzwischen aus einem Schrank hervorgeholt, doch bevor er es seiner Tochter gab, bedeutete er ihr sich zu setzen. Sie nahm auf der Couch Platz und er wieder in seinem Sessel. "Was möchtest Du sehen, Quiana?" fragte er. "Also welche Art von Vision?" fügte er hinzu, da seine Tochter offensichtlich nicht ins Detail gehen wollte und er akzeptierte das. Eine Vision war für jeden Menschen seine ganz persönliche Sache. Er fragte nur, weil sie bisher nur mit ihm zusammen seinen geistigen Führer aufgesucht hatte und er ihr erklären wollte, worauf es ankam wenn sie etwas anderes sehen wollte."Ich möchte etwas überprüfen", verallgemeinerte sie die Antwort möglichst unverfänglich. Chakotay nickte. "Du hast ein Art Ahnung und möchtest sicher sein, daß sie stimmt?" hakte er nach. "Ja, das kann man so sagen." Chakotay reichte ihre das Akoonah. "Neben dem Akoonah wirst du einige für Dich sehr persönliche Gegenstände brauchen in Deinem Medinzinbeutel und ebenfalls etwas, das mit Deiner Ahnung zu tun hat. Die Vorbereitungen sind dieselben wie bei einem Treffen mit Deinem geistigen Führer, ändere aber die Bitte an die Geister am Ende ab. Konzentriere Dich auf deine Ahnung und bitte um eine Vision." Quiana lächelte zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit und stand beschwingt auf. "Danke, Dad." Doch bevor sie gehen konnte, sagte Chakotay ernst: "Quiana! Denke dran, das, was auch immer Du sehen wirst muß nicht den Tatsachen entsprechen. Das Ritual gibt Dir keine Antworten, es führt Dich nur auf einen Weg, die Antworten selber zu finden. Denke immer daran. Und wenn Du über Deine Erfahrung mit mir reden möchtest danach - ich helfe Dir sie zu interpretieren." Quianas Lächeln verschwand wieder und sie antwortete: "Ich weiß. Aber das hier ist wichtig für mich." Damit ging sie nach oben um sich vorzubereiten. Chakotay überkam plötzlich eine düstere Vorahnung. Er wußte, daß es etwas mit Kathryn zu tun haben müsse, aber Quiana wußte genau, daß sie über das Akoonah nicht mit Toten sprechen konnte. Er nahm wieder das Padd zu Hand, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Inhalt konzentrieren.

In ihrem Zimmer hatte sich Quiana auf den Boden gesetzt. Sie hatte das Licht ausgeschaltet und statt dessen eine Kerze entzündet, die ihr helfen sollte sich besser zu konzentrieren. Neben dem Akoonah hatte sie das Medaillon, den Brief ihrer Mutter und einen Bergkristall hingelegt, den sie auf ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Wanderung gefunden hatte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf das Akoonah, schloß die Augen und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Als sie meinte bereit zu sein rief sie sich die Gegenstände aus ihrem Medizinbeutel vor Augen und schaltete das Akoonah ein.  
"A-koo-chee-moya, ich bin weit entfernt von dem geheiligten Land und Gebeinen meiner Vorväter, aber ich ersuche um die Führung eines mächtigen Wesens zu dem Mond im romulanischen Gebiet, wo meine Mutter ist..." Quiana spürte einen Windzug und dann flog sie mit rasender Geschwindigkeit durch das Universum. Erst an Sternenbasis 718 wurde sie langsamer und konnte wieder einzelne Planeten ausmachen, die vorher nur als bunte Lichtstreifen an ihre vorbeirasten. Sie wurde zu einem kleinen Mond geführt und schien der Oberfläche entgegenzufallen. Schließlich sah sie ein Gebäudekomplex, das dieselbe Farbe wie die Mondoberfläche hatte und damit praktisch unsichtbar war schaute man von oben herauf. Sie wurde jetzt sehr langsam gezogen, flog an Wachtposten vorbei, durch viele Gänge und schließlich tauchten vor ihr mehrer dickte Stahltüren auf, die von außen mit Riegeln und Schlössern gesichert waren. Zwei Wachen standen davor doch Quiana flog einfach durch eine der Türen durch. Direkt hinter der Tür stoppte sie und sah etwas, das ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Auf einer kleinen Pritsche lag, mit allerlei Blessuren übersät, ihre Mutter. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich und plötzlich öffnete sie ihre Augen und schaute Quiana direkt an. Sie wirkte überrascht und flüsterte nur: "Quiana..." dann wurde sie wieder bewußtlos und Quiana wurde fortgerissen. Noch schneller als vorher raste sie wieder zurück und kurz bevor die Vision endete hörte sie sich selbst rufen: "Nicht!" Dann riß sie die Augen auf und sie blickte sich panisch um. Ihr Atem ging schnell, als hätte sie gerade einen 100m Lauf absolviert und sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu begreifen, daß sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war. Dann sprang sie auf und rannte so schnell sie konnte nach unten. "Dad! DAD!" schrie sie aufgeregt und Chakotay schreckte auf. "Quiana, ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert Kind?" Er umarmte sie, doch sie ließ ihn gleich wieder los und sagte völlig aufgelöst: "Dad, Ma lebt noch! Ich habe sie gesehen, sie lebt! Wir müssen sie retten!"  
Chakotay spürte einen Stich im Herzen, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er Hoffnung, doch sie schwand sofort wieder. Er hatte den Bericht gelesen, es war eindeutig Kathryns DNA im zerstörten Shuttle und nichts konnte sie wieder lebendig machen. "Dad, hast du nicht gehört? Sie lebt! Du mußt sofort Admiral Flint anrufen, er muß ein Rettungsteam schicken und..." Chakotay hob eine Hand. "Quiana, hör auf", sagte er dann in scharfem Ton. Dann fügte er noch ein leises "bitte" ran. Langsam ließ er die Hand wieder sinken und drehte sich um. Quiana verstummte und schaute ihren Vater entgeistert an. "Dad, bitte... ich weiß daß sie noch lebt", sagte sie dann, allerdings etwas unsicherer als vorher. Chakotay drehte sich wieder um. In seinem Gesicht war eine Qual zu sehen, die Quiana zurückweichen ließ. "Mach es nicht noch schlimmer Quiana, bitte. Ich habe Dir vorhin gesagt, daß Visionen interpretiert werden müssen und nicht das darstellen, was sie augenscheinlich zu sein scheinen. Du vermißt Deine Mutter und würdest alles tun, damit sie noch lebt. Aber das tut sie nicht mehr, verstehst du? Kathryn ist tot." Chakotay sagte die letzten drei Worte sehr langsam und mit Nachdruck. Er konnte nicht mehr stehenbleiben und ließ sich kraftlos in den Sessel fallen. Quiana war leichenblaß geworden und schaute ihren Vater schockiert an. Chakotay rieb sich mit einer Hand mehrmals über die Augen und konnte seine Tochter nicht ansehen. "Dad..." Das Wort war nicht mal mehr ein Flüstern. Bevor Quiana noch mehr sagen konnte seufzte Chakotay und sagte dann leise: "Können wir morgen weiterreden? Ich bin sehr müde." Er wollte seiner Tochter nicht weh tun, aber wenn sie jetzt an ihrer Hoffnung festhielt würde er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können. Daher wollte er vorerst seine Ruhe haben und alles noch einmal überdenken. Quiana sagte nichts mehr, aber er hörte ein Schluchzen das immer leiser wurde. Schließlich fiel die Zimmertür ins Schloß und er war allein. Er blieb lange einfach so sitzen und haderte mit sich selbst. Er wußte nur, daß er mit Quiana reden mußte. Aber nicht heute und vielleicht auch nicht allein. Er beschloß, am nächsten Morgen Deanna anzurufen und ihr von dem Vorfall zu erzählen. Heute wollte er niemanden mehr sehen oder hören.  
Unterdessen war Quiana in ihr Zimmer verschwunden. Aufgebracht ging sie hin und her und ihre Hände ballten sich immer wieder zu Fäusten. Sie war wütend, daß ihr Vater ihr nicht glaubte. Diese Vision war so anders gewesen als alles, was sie bisher durch das Akoonah erlebt hatte. Sie wußte einfach hundertprozentig, daß sie Recht hatte. Dann kam ihr aber wieder das Gesicht ihres Vaters in den Sinn und sie blieb stehen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, in seinen Augen war ein Schmerz jenseits aller Beschreibung zu sehen gewesen und sie wußte nur, daß sie ihn niemals wieder so sehen wollte. Sie hatte ihm nicht weh tun wollen, aber es ärgerte sie maßlos, daß er nicht mal versuchte ihr wenigstens zuzuhören. Eines stand jedoch fest für sie - wenn ihr Vater nichts unternahm hieß das noch lange nicht, daß sie nichts unternehmen würde. Sie würde gleich morgen damit anfangen. Admiral Flint schuldetet ihrer Familie etwas und das würde sie morgen einfordern. Mit diesem Vorhaben war es jetzt leichter ins Bett zu gehen und einzuschlafen. Quiana kroch unter die Decke und legte sich schon in Gedanken die Worte für den Admiral zurecht.


	6. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

_Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt_

Als Chakotay am nächsten Morgen aufwachte suchte er als erstes nach Kathryn. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein daß die Betthälfte neben ihm jetzt immer leer bleiben würde. Unmittelbar darauf dachte er an den gestrigen Streit mit seiner Tochter. Er seufzte, am liebsten wäre er liegengeblieben und hätte weitergeschlafen, aber er mußte mit Quiana reden. Schließlich waren sie beide jetzt nur noch die Familie und Chakotay brauchte Quiana mehr, als er selbst dachte. Eine halbe Stunde später stand er geduscht und angezogen vor Quianas Zimmertür und klopfte. Als er nach dem zweiten Versuch immer noch keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete er leise die Tür um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Chakotay sah, daß Quiana noch schlief, unter ihrer Decke waren ihre Konturen zu erkennen. Ihren Kopf hatte sie, wie sie es immer tat wenn die Sonne schon in ihr Zimmer schien, unter der Decke versteckt. Chakotay mußte lächeln und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. "Quiana?" sagte er leise. Doch sie reagierte nicht. "Quiana, wach auf, es ist schon spät", sagte er nun ein wenig lauter und schüttelte sie ganz sanft an der Schulter. Er spürte sofort, daß etwas nicht stimmte und nahm die Bettdecke weg. Quiana war nicht zu sehen, dafür eine Menge Kissen, die sie kunstvoll als ihre Konturen unter der Decke drappiert hatte. "Quiana?" rief Chakotay nun laut genug, damit sie es im ganzen Haus hören konnte. Er hastete die Treppe herunter ins Wohnzimmer und rief noch einmal ihren Namen. Dann sah er auf dem Tisch einen Zettel liegen. Schnell nahm er ihn auf und las: _Dad - bin auf dem Campus etwas mit meiner Tennismanschaft klären. Komme gegen Mittag wieder zurück. Quiana. _  
Chakotay war erleichtert, das steckte also hinter ihrem Verschwinden. Aber warum verschwand das mulmige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend trotzdem nicht? Er spürte, daß noch mehr dahinterstecken mußte, aber er würde warten, bis sie wieder nach Hause käme. Und bis dahin wäre es vielleicht auch nicht schlecht Deanna anzurufen. Er wollte gerade ans Terminal gehen als es an der Tür läutete. _'Nanu? Ist Quiana etwa schon zurück? Aber warum klingelt sie dann?'_ dachte Chakotay und öffnete die Tür. Draußen stand tatsächlich Quiana, allerdings war sie nicht allein. "Counselor Troi!" rief Chakotay überrascht aus. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er nach einem Blick auf seine Tochter, die den Kopf gesenkt hielt, und bat sie mit einer Geste herein. "Danke Chakotay", antwortete Deanna und ließ Quiana den Vortritt. Diese setze sich wortlos auf die Couch und schien ein Staubkorn auf dem Teppich sehr interessant zu finden, denn sie schaute immer noch nicht auf. Chakotay bot Deanna etwas zu trinken an, was diese aber höflich ablehnte. Dann setzten sich die beiden Erwachsenen ebenfalls hin und Deanna begann: "Chakotay, Admiral Flint bat mich, Quiana zu ihnen nach Hause zu begleiten." Chakotay schaute überrascht auf. "Admiral Flint? Ich verstehe nicht..."  
Bevor Deanna weiter sprechen konnte sagte Quiana auf einmal: "Ich war bei Admiral Flint um ihn um etwas zu bitten. Aber er hat nicht zugehört und da bin ich... vielleicht... etwas ärgerlich geworden." Jetzt schielte Quiana zu Deanna herüber und bat sie stumm, für sie weiterzuerzählen. "Sagen wir, der Admiral hat statt der Sicherheit mich rufen lassen, da ich gerade im Gebäude war und er dachte, ich könne in der Situation besser helfen", ergänzte Troi vorsichtig. Chakotay starrte seine Tochter entgeistert an, als Deanna das Wort "Sicherheit" benutzt hatte, doch er sagte vorerst nichts und Deanna machte weiter: "Es scheint als Quiana den Admiral davon überzeugen wollte, daß Captain Janeway noch am Leben ist und er eine Rettungsmission organisieren sollte." Chakotay schloß die Augen und seufzte. "Aber es stimmt, warum glaubt ihr mir denn nicht?" rief Quiana verzweifelt. Chakotay brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln und blickte dann zu Deanna: "Ich wollte Sie deswegen eigentlich heute herbitten Counselor. Nicht wegen Admiral Flint, davon wußte ich nichts, aber Quiana hat sich gestern allein auf eine Visionssuche gemacht und anscheinend dabei Kathryn gesehen, die noch am Leben war."  
"Nicht **war**", sagte Quiana aufgebracht, "**ist**. Ma IST am Leben, ich weiß es." Chakotay wollte gerade etwas sagen doch Deannas Blick sagte ihm, er solle warten. "Quiana, so eine Vision kann sehr authentisch sein und oft wird sie dann falsch gedeutet. Nimm jetzt bitte einmal an, daß Du Dich geirrt hast und Du nicht gesehen hast was ist, sondern was Du sehen wolltest. Du steigerst Dich in etwas hinein, wofür Du keinen Beweis hast. Aber wir schon. Admiral Flint hat mich den Bericht von dem zerstörten Shuttle einsehen lassen, es ist eindeutig, daß Deine Mutter an Bord war. Ich kann Dir helfen den Verlust zu akzeptieren, aber dazu mußt Du auch bereit sein zu akzeptieren, daß deine Mutter tot ist." Quiana schaute streitlustig drein und meinte dann: "Vielleicht möchte ich das gar nicht akzeptieren, vielleicht möchte ich einfach nur, daß mir endlich einmal jemand glaubt!" wütend stand sie auf und verließ das Zimmer. Chakotay schaute Deanna betroffen an und diese meinte: "Sie müssen Geduld haben Commander. Ich werde, Ihr Einverständis natürlich vorausgesetzt, mit Quiana arbeiten." Chakotay nickte nur. Er verstand natürlich, daß seine Tochter irgendwie mit dem Verlust klarkommen mußte, aber er machte sich inzwischen so große Sorgen um sie wie noch nie. Jemand mußte sie dazu bringen die Tatsache zu akzetieren, daß Kathryn nie mehr wieder kam, ansonsten würde sie noch tiefer fallen und vor diesen Konsequenzen hatte Chakotay regelrecht Panik. Er hatte Kathryn verloren, wenn er auch noch Quiana verlieren würde... daran durfte er gar nicht denken. Wenn ihnen jetzt jemand helfen konnte, dann Deanna. "Bitte tun Sie das, Deanna", sagte er dann. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann. Ich wollte mit ihr reden, aber ich fürchte, sie will gar nicht, daß ich ihr helfe." Deanna stand auf und sagte: "Bitte machen Sie sich nicht zu große Sorgen Chakotay, ich hatte schon ähnliche Fälle und alle meine Patienten sind wieder ... völlig in Ordnung." Sie lächelte zu und ging dann nach oben. Vor Quianas Tür blieb sie stehen und klopfte an.  
"Ja", kam eine schroffe Antwort. "Ich bin's, Deanna. Darf ich einen Moment reinkommen Quiana?" fragte Troi höflich. Die Tür ging wenige Sekunden später auf und Quiana schaute sie musternd an. Dann trat sie beiseite und ließ Deanna herein. Als sie ihm Raum stand schloß sie die Tür und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen davor. Troi nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit und sah sich im Zimmer um, nicht aus Neugierde, sondern weil sie Quiana einen Moment geben wollte sich auf ihren Besuch einzustellen. "Du hast ein schönes Zimmer", sagte sie dann und trat an eine Collage heran, die über dem Schreibtisch hing. "Ist die von Dir?" Quiana rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und meinte recht neutral: "Ja." Deanna schaute noch etwas umher, dann drehte sich sich zu Quiana um und lächelte sie an. "Können wir uns beide kurz hinsetzen?" Quiana zögerte kurz und bot dann Deanna ihren Stuhl an während sie sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett setzte. Die Arme verschränkte sie wieder und wartete. "Dein Vater macht sich Sorgen um Dich", begann Deanna. Quiana machte keine Anstalten irgendetwas zu sagen, daher sprach sie weiter. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns einmal in Ruhe unterhalten? Ich würde gerne mehr über Deine Vision erfahren." Quiana schnaubte verächtlich und sagte dann: "Counselor Troi, bei allem Respekt, ich bin nicht verrückt. Und ich nehme Ihnen nicht ab, daß sie wirklich den Wunsch haben mehr über meine... Hirngespinste, wie Sie es nennen würden, zu erfahren. Aber für meinen Vater bin ich bereit, über ihre Worte sehr gründlich nachzudenken." Quiana nahm jetzt die Arme herunter, schaute Deanna nicht mehr an und sagte dann wesentlich ruhiger und nachdenklich: "Ich habe gesehen wie sehr ihm das weh getan hat und ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun, gerade jetzt nicht." Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders und klappte den Mund zu. Deanna spürte Verwirrung in Quiana und sagte dann freundlich: "Er versteht dich, auch wenn er das vielleicht nicht gesagt hat. Und ich glaube nicht, daß Du verrückt bist. Wie wäre es, wenn Du nächste Woche bei mir vorbeikommst und wir unterhalten uns noch etwas?" Quiana schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein, nickte dann aber zögerlich. "Also gut. Aber ich mache das nur meinem Vater zuliebe. Und es wird bei dem einen Mal bleiben." Deanna lächelte auch weiterhin und meinte dann: "Du bist jetzt volljährig und kannst selber entscheiden, ob Du mein Angebot nur einmal annehmen möchtest, oder öfters." Damit stand Troi auf und sagte vor dem Hinausgehen noch: "Nächsten Donnerstag 11 Uhr?" Quiana nickte. "Auf wiedersehen, Quiana." Dann verließ Deanna das Zimmer und teilte Chakotay mit, daß Quiana einverstanden war sich vorläufig einmal mit ihr zu treffen. Chakotay wirkte erleichtert und dankte dem Counselor. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und Chakotay brachte sie noch zur Tür. Als er die Haustür schloß und sich umdrehte stand Quiana im Wohnzimmer. Sie kam auf ihren Vater zu und umarmte ihn dann. Chakotay drückte sie an sich und hörte sie sagen: "Es tut mir leid, Dad. Ich wollte Dir niemals weh tun, es tut mir so leid." Chakotay drückte Quiana noch fester an sich und sagte dann: "Ist schon gut, ich weiß wie schwer es für Dich ist und egal was passiert, ich liebe Dich über alles." Quiana schniefte kurz, gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange und raunte: "Ich Dich auch Dad, ich Dich auch." Dann ließ sie ihn los und ging wieder nach oben. Chakotay war zwar erleichtert, aber auch verwirrt über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel seiner Tochter. Aber vielleicht hatte Deannas kurzes Gespräch das bewirkt? Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er aber auch nicht seine Tochter übergehen und nahm sich vor, ihr am Abend noch einmal anzubieten über ihre Vision zu sprechen und sie vielleicht ins rechte Licht zu rücken.  
Doch Chakotay konnte an diesem Abend das Angebot nicht machen, denn Quiana kam am späten Nachmittag runter und sagte, sie würde noch mit Freunden weggehen. Chakotay freute sich, daß sich Quiana wieder mit ihren Freunden traf und wünschte ihr viel Spaß.


	7. Heimliche Pläne und Verbündete

_Heimliche Pläne und Verbündete_

Quiana hatte nicht wirklich gelogen, als sie ihrem Vater erzählt hatte, daß sie sich mit ihren Freunden traf. Sie hatte allerdings nicht erwähnt, daß sie lediglich auf ein Ginger Ale mit in die Bar ging und sich nach einer halben Stunde schon wieder verabschiedete. Ihr eigentliches Ziel war das Haus von Naomi und Icheb Wildman. Als die Voyager zur Erde zurückgekehrt war hatte Naomi festgestellt, daß sie dort auch Familie mütterlicherseits hatte. Als vor 4 Jahren dann ihre Tante gestorben war hatten sie und Icheb es für selbstverständlich gehalten ihren damals 16jährigen Cousin Timothy, der nun ein Vollwaise war, in ihre Familie aufzunehmen. Sabrina, ihre leibliche Tochter, war schon immer in Timothy vernarrt gewesen, was auch bei Timothy auf Gegenseitgkeit beruhte, und hatte sich mächtig gefreut, daß er seit ein paar Jahren wie ein Bruder bei ihnen lebte.  
Jetzt stand Quiana vor dem Haus und läutete. Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und Naomi war freudig überrascht Quiana zu sehen. Natürlich wußte sie, daß Captain Janeway verstorben war und drückte Quiana erst einmal fest an sich. Quiana bedeutete diese Geste sehr viel und fühlte sich gleich besser. Dann fragte Naomi: "Brauchst Du Hilfe Quiana? Wie geht es Chakotay und Dir jetzt?"  
"Es geht, danke, Dad läßt sich allerdings seinen Kummer nicht anmerken. Ich sehe es aber immer an Kleinigkeiten, wie sehr er Ma vermißt. Aber sonst geht es uns gut. Ich wollte Tim gern sehen, ist er da?" fragte Quiana dann hoffnungsvoll. Naomi machte einen Schlenker mit dem Kopf Richtung Flur. "Er ist in seinem Zimmer und programmiert bestimmt wieder irgendetwas hochgeheimes", meine sie schmunzelnd. Es war kein Geheimnis daß Timothy ein Computergenie war, selbst Icheb hatte manchmal Probleme seine Ausführungen sofort zu verstehen. Seit 2 Jahren war er bei der Sternenflotte in der Computertechnik einer der klügsten Köpfe, aber er achtete darauf, daß er nicht nur arbeitete, sondern auch genug Zeit für sein Privatleben hatte. Das bestand zwar ebenfalls hauptsächlich aus Programmierungen aber es machte ihm Spaß.  
"Wieso hast Du denn nicht vorher angerufen daß du kommst? Sabrina ist mit ihrem Vater gerade unterwegs, sie hätten dich bestimmt gerne gesehen."  
"Das war eigentlich eher eine spontane Sache", meinte Quiana erklärend, "eigentlich wollte ich mit der Clique was unternehmen, aber Susan mußte auf einmal dringend weg, irgendwas mit ihrem Hund, und Jason hat sie begleitet. Zu dritt hatten wir dann auch nicht mehr wirklich Lust noch weiter in einer Bar zu hocken. Da dachte ich, ich schau mal vorbei." Quiana hatte die Finger hinter ihrem Rücken gekreuzt und bat stumm um Verzeihung für die Schwindelei. Es war aber wichtig, daß weder Naomi noch ihr Vater von dem wahren Grund ihres Besuches erfuhren. "Ich geh mal nach hinten", sagte sie dann und klopfte kurz darauf an Tims Zimmertür. "Immer herein wenn's kein Admiral ist", kam Timothys Stimme und Quiana trat ein. "Hey Tim", begrüßte sie ihn freudig. "Quiana!" erwiderte er nicht minder erfreut und sprang auf um sie kurz zu drücken. "Es tut mir so leid wegen Kathryn, geht's Dir halbwegs gut?" fragte er mitfühlend und bot ihr einen Platz an. Quiana setzte sich und sagte dann: "Ganz ehrlich - ich könnte Deine Hilfe brauchen Timmi. Aber schwöre mir vorher, daß Du zu niemandem etwas sagst, okay? Ich bin auch nicht sauer wenn Du nein sagst, aber es darf echt keiner erfahren."  
"Okay, ich schwöre daß die nächsten Worte niemals diesen Raum verlassen werden", sagte er sofort, denn er wußte, daß Quiana einen triftigen Grund haben mußte wenn sie ihn um so etwas bat. "Danke, Du bist meine einzige Hoffnung." Und dann erzählte Quiana alles von ihrer Vision und daß sie davon absolut überzeugt war, daß ihre Mutter noch lebte. "Und keiner glaubt mir", schloß sie ihren Bericht. "Mein Vater will sogar, daß ich bei Deanna Troi in Therapie gehe." Tim sah sie nachdenklich an und meinte nach einer Weile: "Ich glaube Dir. Einige meiner Freunde an der Akademie beschäftigen sich mit esoterischem Zeug wie Astralreise und Visionen und die haben mir da schon einige unglaubliche Geschichten erzählt. Warum sollte also Deine nicht auch stimmen?" Quiana hatte Tränen in den Augen, sie wußte daß Tim niemals leichtfertig etwas glaubte ohne Beweise für die Richtigkeit zu haben und daß er ihr nun sagte, daß sie Recht haben könnte, das war wie Balsam für ihre Seele. Tim sah ihre Reaktion und sicherte sich noch einmal ab in dem er sagte: "Versteh das bitte jetzt nicht falsch, ich glaube an solche Sachen und ich glaube auch, daß Du eine Astralreise gemacht haben könntest, aber ich bitte Dich auch die MÖGLICHKEIT in Betracht zu ziehen, daß Deine Vision falsch gewesen sein könnte. Ich meine damit nur, Du solltest die Sache untersuchen und Dir erst mal nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen. Es gibt schließlich auch die Tatsache, daß DNA von Kathryn in dem vaporisierten Shuttle gefunden wurde. Und von 4 weiteren Personen ebenfalls."  
Quiana nickte und meinte dann: "Ich weiß, aber ich bin einfach nur glücklich daß mir überhaupt einer zuhört und in Betracht zieht, daß ich Recht haben könnte. Mehr will ich auch gar nicht. Ich will einfach nur wissen, ob meine Mutter noch lebt oder nicht, verstehst Du das?" Tim nickte. "Und ob, das kannst Du mir glauben. Also, was willst Du jetzt genau tun?"  
Quiana wußte auf diese Frage auch nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Schließlich sagte sie: "Naja, eigentlich gibt es nur einen Weg herauszufinden, ob die Vision stimmt oder nicht - ich muß hinfliegen und nachsehen. Da Admiral Flint kein Rettungsteam schicken will hatte ich gehofft... ich meine, hast Du nicht irgendwelche Connections und kannst ein Shuttle organisieren oder sowas?" Sie war sich der Ungeheuerlichkeit ihrer Bitte bewußt, aber wenn es nur eine winzige Chance gab, daß Kathryn lebte mußte sie alles versuchen. Tim wirkte nicht, als sei er sonderlich geschockt oder überrascht. Tatsächlich sagte er sogar tief in Überlegungen vesunken: "Was anderes als selber nachzusehen wird wohl nicht übrig bleiben. Aber sofort geht das nicht, ich hab da noch ein oder zwei Gefallen gut bei den richtigen Leuten... und wir brauchen einen Piloten. Aber da wüßte ich eventuell jemanden der verrückt genug wäre..." Plötzlich schaute er Quiana an und fragte: "Was willst Du Deinem Dad sagen?" Quiana hatte gehofft, daß er diese Frage nicht so rasch stellen würde, denn darauf gab es nur eine Antwort, die ihr aber selber nicht gefiel. "Tim, Du weißt daß er mich niemals zu solch einer Mission gehen lassen würde. Ich kann ihm nichts sagen. Aber ich bin seit einigen Tagen volljährig, falls du das vergessen hast, ich kann selber entscheiden was ich tue und was nicht." Sie sagte das mit einer Autorität, die sie plötzlich selber an ihre Mutter erinnerte. Tim schaute sie einen Augenblick lang durchdringend an und meinte dann: "Sowas habe ich befürchtet. Dir ist klar daß alle verrückt vor Sorge werden wenn Du Dich klammheimlich aus dem Staub machst und zu so einer gefährlichen Mission aufbrichst?"  
"Ich hatte nicht vor einfach zu verschwinden Tim, ich werd halt einen kleinen Urlaub von 2 Wochen machen. Über das Ziel muß ich ja nicht unbedingt groß etwas sagen."  
"Also, ganz ehrlich, ganz wohl ist mir nicht dabei wenn du mitkommst. Wenn dir was passiert..."  
"Ich muß einfach mit, ich bin die Einzige die weiß, wo es überhaupt ist", sagte Quiana fest.  
"Apropos - woher weißt Du eigentlich wohin wir müssen? Ich hätte mich in die Geheimdateien von Admiral Flint hacken müssen um das herauszufinden." Quiana wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und meinte dann: "Ich hab gelauscht." Tim sah sie überrascht an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Du bist wirklich mit allen Wassern gewaschen, Quiana. Also gut, ich mach es. Auch wenn Chakotay und erst recht Icheb und Naomi mich hinterher umbringen werden, ganz zu schweigen von Starfleet Command."  
Quiana legte ihre Hand auf seine, schaute ihm tief in die Augen und sagte nur: "Danke, Tim. Das werd ich Dir nie vergessen." Tim nickte nur. Dann zog Quiana ihre Hand zurück und fragte: "Was meinst Du bis wann du fertig bist? Wann können wir los?" Tim wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her und meinte dann: "In 3-4 Tagen denke ich, schaffst du das?"  
"Ich würde auch morgen früh schon bereit sein, aber ein paar Tage Vorlauf ist okay. Dann kann ich mir überlegen was ich Dad erzähle und außerdem brauch ich nicht zu Counselor Troi."  
"Wir werden auch noch Waffen benötigen und einige kleine Spielereien. Ich glaube, da muß ich glatt noch einen Gefallen einfordern. Wir wären dann zu viert", meinte Tim. "Ich will aber nicht, daß jemand meinetwegen Ärger bekommt", sagte Quiana nachdenklich. "Es ist mir schon nicht leicht gefallen Dich in der Sache um Hilfe zu bitten."  
"Keine Sorge, die Jungs, von denen ich spreche, sind für ein Abenteuer dankbar. Außerdem arbeiten sie freiberuflich, die haben keine Konsequenzen von Starfleet zu fürchten."  
"Okay, dann gehe ich jetzt besser und laß Dich arbeiten. Meldest Du Dich wenn Du weißt wann es losgehen kann?"  
"Aber sicher doch. Bis dann." Tim wandte sich wieder seinen Schaltplänen zu und Quiana machte sich auf den Heimweg.


	8. Etwas Glück, ein Ausflug und

_Etwas Glück, ein Ausflug und Bekanntschaften_

Am nächsten Abend hatte sie sich immer noch nicht entschließen können wie sie ihrem Vater ihre Reise verkaufen könnte, als ihr der Zufall zu Hilfe kam. Als sie gerade beim Abendessen saßen sagte Chakotay: "Was würdest Du von einem Ausflug nach Alpha Centauri halten? Du wolltest doch schon immer mal die Heimstätte von Zefram Cochrane besuchen." Quiana hielt die Gabel auf halben Weg zum Mund an und erstarrte. Sie schaute langsam zu ihrem Vater auf und meinte: "Wirklich?" Er lächelte sie an. "Wirklich", sagte er dann. "Ich dachte, ein kleiner Urlaub würde uns beiden guttun. Wir könnten übermorgen aufbrechen." Quiana überlegte. Wenn ihr Vater mitkam würde es halt nur etwas komplizierter werden sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub zu machen, aber sie hatte wesentlich bessere Karten als sich hier auf der Erde schon abzusetzen. Und plötzlich leuchtete der Plan ganz deutlich in ihrem Kopf. Sie würde einfach fragen ob Tim mitkommen könnte und was spräche gegen einen kleinen Rundflug... "Kann ich Tim mitnehmen?" fragte sie gleich. Chakotay war kurz überrascht, meinte dann aber: "Natürlich, wenn er möchte?"  
"Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, aber Dad - wenn wir übermorgen losfliegen verpasse ich den Termin bei Counselor Troi."  
"Das geht schon in Ordnung, eigentlich stammte die Idee für einen kleinen Ausflug sogar von ihr, sie hätte nämlich den Termin verschieben müssen weil ihr etwas anderes dazwischengekommen ist."  
Quiana strahlte. "Ich freu mich schon! Danke!" Chakotay war glücklich, als er sah daß Quiana wieder lachen konnte. Und er selber war auch für etwas Ablenkung dankbar. Daß Tim mitkommen würde freute ihn sogar, er hatte viel übrig für den jungen Mann und ganz heimlich hätte er auch nichts dagegen, wenn er vielleicht mal sein Schwiegersohn werden würde. Aber er hütete sich natürlich davor, diesen Gedanken vor irgendwem preiszugeben.  
Nach dem Abendessen rief Quiana bei den Wildmans an und fragte möglichst unverfänglich, ob Tim Lust hätte mit nach Alpha Centauri zu kommen. Da Chakotay nebenan war und mithören konnte, was Quiana sagte, versuchte sie mit Zeichen Tim klarzumachen, daß sie nicht allein war. Dieser kapierte sofort was Quiana ihm sagen wollte und spielte mit. Er gab Quiana ebenfalls unauffällig zu verstehen, daß er alles bis übermorgen erledigt haben würde und verabschiedete sich dann.

Der nächste Tag verging für Quiana quälend langsam und doch irgendwie wieder zu schnell. Sie konnte es nicht abwarten endlich mit der Suche zu beginnen, andererseits überlegte sie ständig, ob sie dafür überhaupt bereit sei. Sie hatte keine Waffen die sie mitnehmen konnte, ebenso keine anderen nützlichen Dinge. Ständig zermaterte sie sich den Kopf, wie sie in den Komplex eindringen konnten und was sie alles brauchen würden. Das einzige, das sie leicht mitnehmen konnte war ein Tricorder. Ein wenig erleichtert wenigstens etwas an Aurüstung beitragen zu können steckte sie das Gerät in ihre Tasche. Falls es ihr Vater merken sollte konnte sie immernoch sagen, es diene zu Forschungszwecken.  
Früh am nächsten Morgen machten sie die beiden dann auf zum Sternenflottenhauptquartier. Zusammen mit einigen anderen Passagieren wartete schon Timothy im Besucherbereich. Nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten gingen sie zur Transporterplattform um sich auf die SS Merryweather beamen zu lassen. Nachdem sie ihre Quartiere bezogen hatten trafen sie sich im kleinen Aufenthaltsraum um zusammen zu frühstücken. Als sie fertig waren meinte Quiana: "Dad, Tim und ich gehen uns etwas auf dem Schiff umsehen." Chakotay nickte. "Viel Spaß, und besucht auf jeden Fall den hydroponischen Garten. Er ist wunderschön und Captain Langer hat einige sehr seltene Pflanzen dort angebaut."  
"Machen wir, bis später", verabschiedete sich Quiana und verließ mit Tim den Raum. Sie hatten natürlich nicht vor das Schiff zu besichtigen, zumindest nicht sofort. Schnell gingen sie in Tim's Quartier und besprachen ihr weiteres Vorgehen.  
"Hast Du alles geschafft?" fragte Quiana, kaum daß sich die Türen hinter ihr geschlossen hatten.  
"Jep, ich denke schon. Also, wir haben einen kleinen Raumfrachter, einen Piloten, Waffen und einen Typen, der schon die verrücktesten und aussichtslosesten Situationen gemeistert hat." Tim grinste und Quiana wirkte erleichtert. "Die beiden sind schon losgeflogen und erwarten uns in der Raumstation. Bist Du wirklich sicher, daß wir das durchziehen sollen Quiana?" fragte Tim ernst. Quiana schluckte, nickte aber. "Ja, wenn es nur eine Chance gibt, daß Ma noch lebt muß ich alles tun um sie zu finden." Tim wirkte zufrieden. "Okay. Ziehen wir es durch."  
"Tim, wie holen wir sie raus wenn sie wirklich noch lebt? Und die anderen auch natürlich."  
"Ich denke, da müssen wir uns ganz auf den Einfallsreichtum von Lew verlassen, der hat da Erfahrung."  
"Lew?" fragte Quiana. "So heißt er. Kommt ursprünglich aus Rußland", erklärte Tim. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt das Schiff anschauen? Sonst fragt uns Chakotay später wo wir waren und wir können nichts erzählen."  
"Einverstanden." Gemeinsam verließen sie das Quartier und gingen zuerst in den hydroponischen Garten, der wirklich genauso eindrucksvoll war, wie Chakotay gesagt hatte.  
Quiana und Tim hatten sich darauf geeinigt, erst wieder über ihre Mission zu sprechen, wenn sie auf dem Frachter waren. Je näher sie dem Ziel kamen desto nervöser wurde Quiana, aber sie erklärte, als ihr Vater sie darauf ansprach, daß sie schon so gespannt auf die Phönix sei und es ein lang gehegter Traum wäre, dieses legendäre Schiff einmal wirklich zu sehen. Am nächsten Tag erreichte die _Merryweather_ die Raumstation um Alpha Centauri und als das Schiff angedockt hatte mußten die drei zuerst den Stationsmeister suchen um sich ihre Quartiere für die nächsten Tage zuordnen zu lassen.  
Während Chakotay und Quiana ihre Sachen auspackten und sich für den Besuch auf dem Planeten frisch machten war Timothy derweil auf der Suche nach seinen Kontaktpersonen gegangen. In der Bar fand er schließlich Lew und kurz darauf sah er auch seinen anderen Kontaktmann. Er stellt Lew vor und die drei besprachen kurz das Wichtigste, bevor sich Tim wieder verabschieden mußte um rechtzeitig mit Chakotay und Quiana runterbeamen zu können. Am Abend wollte er mit Quiana wieder herkommen und sie würde ihnen das Ziel beschreiben. Benjamin Vortego, der Besitzer und Captain des Frachschiffs, würde ein paar Stunden brauchen um den genauen Ort zu lokalisieren und alles für die Abreise fertig zu machen. Sie wollten nachts oder in den frühen Morgenstunden verschwinden, wenn nicht so viele Leute unterwegs waren und auf der Station nur Nachtlicht herrschte.

Quiana hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie staunend vor der Phönix stand. Sie fand das erste Warpschiff beeindruckend und ebenfalls die Zefram Cochrain Ausstellung. Es tat ihr leid, daß sie den Ausflug hierher als Mittel zum Zweck mißbrauchen mußte, vor allem weil ihr Vater sich auch noch so viel Mühe gegeben hatte um es für sie so ein schönes Erlebnis werden zu lassen. Am frühen Abend gingen sie noch alle zusammen Essen, nachdem sie noch eine kleine Stadttour gemacht hatten. Dann beamten sie wieder auf die Station und Chakotay gab den beiden jungen Leute die Möglichkeit, sich allein in einem der beliebten Treffs für junge Erwachsene zu amüsieren. Tim führte Quiana in die Bar und stellte sie Benjamin und Lew vor. "Vielen Dank, daß Sie das riskieren", sagte Quiana, nachdem sie beiden die Hand geschüttelt hatte. Benjamin winkte ab. "Kein Problem, und nenn mich ruhig Ben. Freunde von Tim sind auch meine Freunde. Tim hatte noch was gut bei mir."  
"Danke für das Angebot." Als sie auch zu Lew blickte zwinkerte dieser nur und fügte hinzu: "Mir wurde schon langweilig."  
"Also, dann erzähl mal, wo wir hin müssen", sagte Benjamin und holte ein Navigationsgerät hervor.  
Quiana dachte genau nach, was sie gesehen hatte und schloß die Augen um sich besser auf ihre Erinnerungen konzentrieren zu können. "Ich... passierte Sternenbasis 718, als nächstes kamen 2 Planeten, die dicht beieinander lagen, der linke war grünlich, während der rechte eher grau aussah. Außerdem war er wensentlich kleiner." Benjamin nickte wortlos und tippte einen Wegpunkt in sein Gerät. Quiana fuhr fort: "Als nächstes kamen ein Mond und ein Asteroidenfeld, das mit bläulichen Nebelschwaden durchzogen war und dann kam der Mond, wo wir hinmüssen." Benjamin schaute auf und fragte: "Hast du nach dem Asteroidenfeld noch etwas gesehen, oder konntest die Richtung ausmachen? Es gibt 4 Monde in der Umgebung." Quiana kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen und meinte nach kurzem Überlegen: "Da war... hinter dem Mond war in weiter Ferne noch ein Planet zu sehen, ich glaube er hatte einen Ring, hilft das was?" Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute Benjamin gespannt an. Dieser tippte gerade wieder auf dem Display und drehte es schließlich um, so daß alle es sehen konnten. "Ich glaube, es handelt sich um diesen Mond" - er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Stelle - "kurz hinter der romulanischen Grenze. Es ist ein Klasse G Wüstenplanet, dünne Atmosphäre aber durchaus eine Weile atembar auch ohne Sauerstoffmaske."  
"Wäre ein prima Versteck", sinnierte Lew. Tim schaute Quiana an und fragte: "Kann es ein Wüstenplanet gewesen sein?" Quiana nickte. "Es war dunkel, ich konnte die Oberfläche nicht genau sehen, könnte ohne weiteres Sand gewesen sein, Sand und Felsen. Auf jeden Fall war er relativ klein, daher dachte ich, daß es ein Mond wäre." Benjamin steckt das Nav wieder ein und meinte dann: "Gut, dann bereiten Lew und ich alles vor, kommt an Bord wenn ihr könnt, wir legen dann sofort ab. Seid auf jeden Fall spätestens um 4 Uhr aber da." Tim nickte. "Alles klar, danke und bis dann."  
Lew und Benjamin verließen die Bar während Quiana und Timothy noch da blieben. "Wie soll ich das nur meinem Vater erklären?" stöhnte Quiana nach einer Weile. "Ich muß ihm wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen." Tim trank noch einen Schluck von seinem Sumerian Sunset und meinte dann: "Sehe ich auch so, aber verrat ihm nicht gleich, wo wir sind." Quiana zog eine Schnute und konterte: "Doch, ich wollte ihm auch die genaue Position verraten, damit er uns abholt bevor wir überhaupt angekommen sind..." Tim lachte. "Okay, okay, das war ein überflüssiger Kommentar meinerseits, entschuldige." Quiana lächelte und sagte dann: "Mir wird schon was einfallen..." Den Rest des Abends unterhielten sie sich noch über die Zefram Cockraine Ausstellung und ebenfalls überlegten sie auch, wie sie am bestens vorgingen, wenn sie den Klasse G Planeten erreicht hatten. Vor allem was sie machen würden, wenn sie dort nichts finden würden. Würden sie weitersuchen oder wäre Quianas Vision vielleicht doch nur eine falsche Spur? Gegen 23 Uhr verließen sie dann die Bar, sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit und Quiana mußte noch ihren Abschiedsbrief schreiben. Tim versprach, daß er sie um 2 Uhr abholen würde, je früher sie wegkamen, desto besser. Sie schaute noch kurz bei ihrem Vater vorbei und wünschte eine gute Nacht, wobei sie ihn diesmal noch fester und länger umarmte, als üblich. "Danke für den wunderschönen Tag, Dad", sagte sie und ließ ihn dann los. "Ich freue mich, daß es Dir so gut gefallen hat. Und morgen können wir uns einen schönen Tag am Strand machen", schlug Chakotay vor. "Das wäre schön", sagte Quiana geistesabwesend, küßte ihn dann auf die Wange und ging in ihr Quartier. Dort angekommen packte sie ihre Tasche zusammen, setzte sich auf die Couch und nahm ein Padd zur Hand.


	9. Aufbruch ins Ungewisse

_Aufbruch ins Ungewisse_

Quiana mußte wohl eingenickt sein, denn sie schreckte auf als der Türsummer betätigt wurde. Sofort war sie hellwach, öffnete die Tür und ging dann mit Tim durch möglichst viele Nebengänge zum Raumdock. Sie mußten sich nur einmal vor 2 Sicherheitsleuten in eine dunkle Nische quetschen, sonst kamen sie ungehindert zum Frachter. Lew stand schon hinter der Schleuse und ließ die beiden rein. Dann meldetet er dem Captain, daß alle an Bord waren und nachdem Benjamin die Abfluggenehmigung von einem verschlafenen Ops-Lieutenant bekommen hatte legte die _Hermes_ ab und war bald darauf auf Warp gegangen.  
Als das Schiff eine halbe Stunde unterwegs war ließ Benjamin den Computer steuern und beriet sich mit den anderen. "In den romulanischen Raum zu fliegen ist nicht das Problem, ich habe dort Handelsbeziehungen und man kennt mich. Schwieriger wird es zu erklären, warum wir einen unbewohnten Planeten ansteuern."  
"Dann sollten wir uns erst gar nicht erwischen lassen, wenn wir die Grenze passieren", meinte Lew.  
"Ganz in der Nähe des Planeten ist ein großes Trümmerfeld, nur Raumschrott und vielleicht einige Asteroiden, aber es bietet uns eine gute Tarnung. Wenn wir von hinten dort reinfliegen und auf Notstrom gehen sind wir für Sensoren nicht mehr als ein großes Trümmerteil." Benjamin und Tim nickten zustimmend und Lew fuhr fort: "Falls dort wirklich ein Gebäudekomplex ist, können wir in aller Ruhe von dort aus scannen und die Umgebung auskundschaften. Dann beamen wir runter und verschaffen uns hiermit Zutritt." Er holte zwei kleine Metallkugeln hervor, die an einer Stelle zwei kleine LED's hatte. "Das sind Sprengsätze, in ein paar Sekunden fegen die jede Tür weg."  
"Schön und gut, aber dann haben wir auch gleich die ganze Anlage alarmiert", meinte Tim. "Nicht wenn wir vorher eine Ablenkung starten, die auch ein kleines Feuerwerk veranstaltet." Lew grinste. "Jedes Gebäude braucht eine Energieversorgung, vor allem, wenn es auf einem Wüstenplaneten steht. Wenn wir den Generator so überlasten, daß er explodiert, merkt keiner was von den Türen. Oder zumindest nicht alle." Tim wiegte den Kopf hin und her und Benjamin ließ sich die Idee noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. "Könnte funktionieren", meinte Benjamin dann. "Es wird funktionieren", sagte Lew überzeugt. "Okay, wenn wir da sind und wissen, ob und was dort unten ist, werden wir noch die Feinheiten besprechen", stimmte auch Tim zu. "Außerdem habe ich auch noch einige kleine technische Spielereien dabei. Aber bis dahin ist es noch eine Weile, und ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich müde. Quiana?" Quiana hatte stumm zugehört und schreckte hoch, als Tim sie ansprach. "Wie? Ach so, ja, ich auch."  
"Eure Kojen sind hinten, ich zeig's euch", sagte Benjamin und führte seine beiden Passagiere in den hinteren Teil des Schiffs. Tim und Quiana bekamen eine kleine Koje mit 2 Pritschen und beide legten sich dankbar hin. Tim schlief sofort ein doch Quiana lag noch eine Weile wach. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr, in ungefähr 5 Stunden würde ihr Vater merken, daß sie weg war. Sie hoffte nur, daß er nicht zu sehr ausflippen würde, aber sie hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn sie nichts unternommen hätte. Das Grübeln machte sie schläfrig und nach einer halben Stunde fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	10. Verzweifelte Suche

_Verzweifelte Suche_

Chakotay erwachte recht spät für seine Verhältnisse und nachdem er geduscht hatte ging er schon zum Frühstück. Er nahm an, daß Quiana gerne ausschlafen wollte und da sie keinen Zeitdruck hatten, hatte er auch nicht vor sie zu wecken. Als er gegessen hatte schlenderte er ein wenig über die Promenade, stöberte in kleinen Geschäften und gegen 10 Uhr ging er wieder zurück zu den Unterkünften. Quiana war jetzt sicher schon wach und hatte ebenfalls gefrühstückt, daher betätigte er den Türsummer. Drinnen war alles ruhig. Chakotay war nicht gerade verwundert, vielleicht saß sie gerade mit Tim beim Frühstück oder sie waren auch schon unterwegs. Es schlenderte also wieder am Restaurant vorbei und schaute nach den beiden. Doch er fand sie nicht. Als nächstes versuchte er es vor Tims Quartier, doch auch hier stand er vor verschlossener Tür. Langsam machte er sich doch Sorgen, er glaubte zwar nicht, daß ihnen etwas passiert war, aber es war ziemlich untypisch für Quiana ihm nicht Bescheid zu sagen, wenn sie wegging, zumal sie auch noch den Planeten besuchen wollten. Sicherheitshalber fragte er beim Transporterchief nach, ob er die beiden schon runtergebeamt hatte, dieser verneinte aber. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend ging Chakotay wieder in sein Quartier. Als er auf das Computerterminal schaute blinkte dort etwas. "Das wird von Quiana sein", dachte er und ärgerte sich, daß er vor dem Hinausgehen nicht nachgesehen hatte, ob sie ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Er setzte sich vor den Computer und rief die Nachricht auf. Sie war tatsächlich von seiner Tochter doch schon nach den ersten Sätzen wich ihm jegliches Blut aus dem Gesicht und in seinem Magen schienen Schmetterlinge zu sein.

_Liebster Dad_, las er, versprich mir bitte daß Du Dich jetzt nicht zu sehr aufregst, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich muß einfach wissen ob Ma noch lebt. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich dieser Spur nicht nachgehen würde. Es tut mir wirklich leid wenn ich Dich jetzt enttäuscht habe und ich hoffe, Du kannst mir eines Tages verzeihen. In Liebe, Deine Quiana  
P.S.: Timothy ist bei mir, ich habe ihn dazu überredet, es ist nicht seine Schuld.

Chakotay las den Text ein zweites mal in der Hoffnung, daß er etwas falsch verstanden hätte, aber der Inhalt blieb derselbe. Seine Gedanken rasten und er überlegte, was er zuerst tun sollte. Er mußte herausfinden, wo die beiden hin waren, wie sie von hier weggekommen waren, dann mußte er sofort eine Suchaktion starten, Naomi und Icheb informieren daß Timothy weg war... Chakotay sprang auf und ging zur Ops um dort erst einmal die Station durchsuchen zu lassen. Vielleicht waren sie auch noch hier, er mußte überprüfen lassen, ob sie vielleicht auf einem Schiff waren, das bereit zum ablegen war. Captain DeNoir, der Kommandant der Raumstation, empfing ihn sofort und nachdem Chakotay ihm kurz geschildert hatte was passiert war, ordnete er ein generelles Startverbot für die angedockten Schiffe an und gab die Beschreibung von Tim und Quiana an die Transporterchiefs weiter. Dann informierte er den Sicherheitsdienst und wies ihn an, alle Schiffe nach den beiden zu durchsuchen. Doch nach 2 Stunden wurde er informiert, daß weder Quiana noch Timothy gefunden worden waren. "Was ist mit den Schiffen, die seit gestern abgelegt haben?" fragte Chakotay. DeNoir rief im Computer die Liste auf und meinte dann: "Sie haben ihre Tochter gegen 23 Uhr das letzte mal gesehen?"  
"Genau."  
"Nach dieser Uhrzeit haben 8 Schiffe bis jetzt die Station verlassen, 2 Pendlerschiffe zurück zur Erde, 4 Frachter und 2 kleine Privatschiffe."  
"Die Privatschiffe, können Sie sagen wem sie gehören oder welches Ziel sie hatten?" fragte Chakotay. Die Pendlerschiffe konnte er ausschließen, zurück zur Erde würden die beiden sicher nicht gereist sein, aber die privaten Schiffe waren am wahrscheinlichsten. Captain DeNoir rief die Flugpläne auf las vor: "Das eine Schiff gehört zum Zefram Cochraine Museum und wurde für eine Privatveranstaltung gebucht, eine Hochzeit, das andere hat sein Ziel nicht angegeben."  
"Das muß es sein", sagte Chakotay aufgeregt. DeNoir sah ihn über den Schreibtisch hinweg warnend an und wies Chakotay dann darauf hin, daß er ebenfalls nicht die 4 Frachtschiffe vergessen solle. Chakotay hatte sehr wohl auch die Frachtschiffe nicht vergessen, aber er war sich sicher, daß die beiden eher eine Privatperson angeheuert hatten, Frachter hatten feste Routen und machten nur Umwege, wenn es sich für sie auch lohnte. Es war unwahrscheinlich daß ein Frachter gerade dahin fliegen würde, wo sie hin wollten, zumal es sich nach Kathryns Aussage um einen Mond hinter der romulanischen Grenze handelte. "Captain, bitte versuchen Sie das Schiff ausfindig zu machen, wenn die beiden wirklich an Bord sind müßte es Richtung Starbase 718 fliegen. Und ich brauche ein Schiff, mit dem ich ihnen folgen kann." Captain DeNoir blickte Chakotay entschuldigend an und sagte ihm, daß er leider kein Schiff hätte, das ihn mitnehmen würde. Da müsse er sich schon an die Sternenflotte wenden um an ein Transportmittel zu kommen. Aber er versprach zu versuchen herauszufinden, wohin das Schiff unterwegs war und ob die beiden Gesuchten an Bord waren. Chakotay dankte dem Captain und lief dann eilig in seine Unterkunft zurück um Admiral Flint zu verständigen.  
"Commander Chakotay, was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte Flint. Chakotay erklärte kurz die Situation und bat dann: "Admiral, Sie müssen sofort einen Rettungstrupp zusammenstellen und nach meiner Tochter suchen!" Admiral Flint lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und meinte dann mit ernster Miene: "Commander, Sie wissen, daß ich das nicht kann, so leid es mir auch tut. Ich kann absolut nichts als Rechtfertigung hervorbringen wenn wir in den romulanischen Raum eindringen. Sollten wir erwischt werden bedeutet das Krieg, und das wissen Sie ebensogut wie ich." Chakotay gab nicht auf: "Dann schicken Sie ein Undercover-Team los, die können..." doch er wurde von Admiral Flint unterbrochen: "Commander! Wir haben bereits ein Team losgeschickt - mit einem fatalen Ergebnis. Wie sähe es aus wenn dasselbe Ziel noch einmal angesteuert wird?" In Chakotay stieg Verzweiflung auf. Der Admiral schien das zu bemerken, beugte sich wieder näher an den Monitor und sagte dann mitfühlend: "Glauben Sie mir, ich würde Ihnen wirklich sehr gerne helfen, aber ich werde keinen Krieg mit Romulus riskieren aufgrund einer... Vision, die sich nicht einmal als wahr erweisen muß!"  
"Admiral, ich habe schon meine Frau verloren, wenn ich auch noch meine Tochter verliere..." er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Admiral Flint schaute ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann sagte er bestimmt: "Ich kann nichts für Sie tun Chakotay, tut mir leid. Aber - ich kann Ihnen ein privates Schiff schicken, das Sie nach Hause bringt." Der Admiral hatte die letzten Wörter besonders betont und Chakotay verstand. Ein leichtes Lächeln kam über seine Lippen als er auf das Angebot einging: "Das nehme ich sehr gerne an Admiral, vielen Dank. Wann ist das Schiff hier?" Admiral Flint nickte kurz und meinte: "Ich schicke Ihnen die Daten. Commander - guten Flug. Flint Ende." Der Monitor wurde schwarz und Chakotay lehnte sich zurück. Kurz darauf wurde er durch einen Pipeton darauf hingewiesen, daß er eine Nachricht erhalten hatte. Sie war von Admiral Flint mit den Informationen über das Schiff, das ihn abholen sollte. Es würde erst am nächsten Tag abfliegen und Chakotay wußte, daß ihm der Admiral Zeit geben wollte, noch einige Leute zu finden die ihm helfen würden. Sofort nahm er Kontakt mit einigen Personen auf und nach einigen Stunden hatte er eine schwache Hoffnung, Quiana und Timothy vielleicht doch retten zu können. Das Schiff und seine Crew würden übermorgen eintreffen, er nutzte die Zeit um noch einige wichtige Besorgungen zu machen. Später am Abend wurde er von Captain DeNoir erneut auf die Ops gebeten. "Haben Sie sie gefunden, Captain?" fragte Chakotay, kaum daß sich die Türen zum Raum geschlossen hatten. DeNoir überhörte geflissentlich die nicht vorhandene Begrüßung, er hatte Verständnis für Chakotays Situation und schließlich würde er ihm jetzt auch keine guten Nachrichten überbringen können. Statt dessen wies er auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und wartete, bis Chakotay Platz genommen hatte. "Ich habe das andere Schiff erreicht Commander, aber leider sind die Gesuchten nicht an Bord."  
Chakotays Schultern sanken ein wenig nach unten. "Wie sieht es bei den Frachtern aus?"  
"Auch da habe ich nachgeforscht, zwei Frachter sind zurück Richtung Erde unterwegs, ich denke somit, die beiden können wir ausschließen."  
"Und die anderen beiden?" fragte Chakotay etwas ungeduldig. "Das wissen wir nicht. Händlern steht es frei ihre Flugrouten vorher einzureichen. Tut mir leid Commander."  
Chakotay bedankte sich für die Hilfe von Captain DeNoir. "Zuindest weiß ich ungefähr, welche Route sie genommen haben müssen wenn sie sich auf dem direkten Weg dorthin befinden. Könnten sie mir noch die Namen der beiden in Frage kommenden Frachter nennen?"  
"Aber natürlich." Der Captain rief eben die Daten auf. "Das eine Frachtschiff heißt _Kaligula_, das andere ist die _Hermes_."  
"Danke nochmals, Captain. Mein Schiff trifft morgen hier ein, dann sind Sie mich auch schon wieder los." Chakotay lächelte leicht und DeNoir entgegenete: "Ich hoffe sehr, daß Sie Ihre Tochter unversehrt finden Commander. Den Freund natürlich auch." Die beiden Männer schüttelten sich die Hände und Chakotay verließ die Ops.


	11. Die Stunde der Wahrheit

_Die Stunde der Wahrheit_

Die _Hermes_ war jetzt schon einige Tage unterwegs und das Ziel kam immer näher. Sie befanden sich bereits sehr nahe der Grenze und Benjamin flog den Frachter im Föderationsraum möglichst nahe an das Trümmerfeld. Dann scannten sie ein letztes mal nach romulanischen und anderen Schiffe und flogen dann in den romulanischen Raum ein. Die Atmosphäre war mit Übergang merklich umgeschlagen, alle blickten ungewöhnlich ernst und beobachteten die Instrumente mit vielleicht noch einem Tick mehr Sorgfalt als sonst. Sie hatten beschlossen nur mit maximal Warp 2 zu fliegen, das sähe nicht so verdächtig aus würde man sie doch erwischen. Doch sie hatten Glück und nach ein paar Stunden erreichten sie die ersten Ausläufer des Trümmerfeldes. Ben schaltete den Impulsantrib ein und der Computer navigierte sie durch das Feld. Als sie schließlich in Scanreichweite des Mondes waren stoppte Benjamin das Schiff und ging auf Notstromversorgung. Die _Hermes_ trieb nun unauffällig hinter einem großen Trümmerteil eines Raumschiffes und war hervorragend getarnt.  
"Okay, ich scanne die Oberfläche", sagte Tim dann und Quiana biß sich unbewußt auf ihrer Unterlippe. Gleich würde sie wissen, ob ihre Vision wahr oder nur ein hirngespinst war. Einige Minuten war es totenstill, dann sagte Tim: "Bingo! Die Sensoren haben etwas gefunden." Quiana kam aufgeregt hinter ihn um zu gucken, was er gefunden hatte. "Dort unten ist definitiv eine Energiequelle und ein Gebäude..." Tim runzelte die Stirn und Quiana fragte: "Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
"Es ist ein recht großes Gebäude, aber ich kann nur eine handvoll Lebensformen orten."  
"Das ist wirklich merkwürdig", stimmte Benjamin zu, "wenn die da unten wirklich Gefangene haben, dann müßte das Wachpersonal allein schon um ein vielfaches größer sein."  
"Kannst Du menschliche Lebenszeichen orten Tim?" fragte Quiana aufgeregt. Tim schüttelte den Kopf. "Geht von hier nicht, dazu müßten wir dichter ran. Aber es gibt auch einen Bereich, der sehr abgeschirmt ist, die Scanner können dort nicht eindringen."  
"Dort sind sie bestimmt, sie mußten damit rechnen daß man versuchen würde die Wissenschaftler zu retten und wenn man dort nicht scannen kann, findet man auch keine menschlichen Lebenszeichen", schloß Quiana triumphierend. "Auf jeden Fall lohnt es sich, einmal dort nachzusehen. Lew, mach Deine Ausrüstung klar, wir beamen runter. Ich glaube, Phaser sollten genügen." Benjamin nickte Lew zu und dieser suchte seine Utensilien zusammen. "Tim, Quiana, ihr wartet bis wir da unten das Gebäude gesichert haben."  
"Alles klar", erwiderte Tim. 10 Minuten später waren Lew und Benjamin bereit zum beamen. Sie hatten Atemmasken mitgenommen damit sie nicht von Sauerstoffmangel betroffen waren. Die beiden materialisierten hinter einem großen Felsen, der in unmittelbarer Nähe einer Seitenwand stand. Mit dem Tricorder stellten sie fest, daß vor dem Eingangstor um die Ecke zwei Wachen standen. Benjamin und Lew schlichen zur Außenmauer, dann legte sich Ben hin und schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke. Er gab Lew zu verstehen, daß er den hinteren Wachposten betäuben würde und der Russe nickte. Dann hob er 3 Finger und gestikulierte einen Countdown. Als er bei 0 angekommen war sprang Lew um die Ecke und schickte den Wachtposten direkt vor ihm mit einem gezielten Schuß ins Reich der Träume. Zeitgleich erlitt das Ziel von Ben dasselbe Schicksal. Schnell durchsuchten sie die beiden Romulaner und nahmen ihnen eine Zugangskarte ab. Dann öffnete Lew das Tor und die beiden schlüpften in den Komplex. "Tim, hörst du mich?" flüsterte Benjamin in sein Comgerät. Ein Rauschen und die Stimme von Tim kamen zurück. "Seid ihr drinnen?"  
"Ja, ihr könnt euch runterbeamen." Tim bestätigte und kurz darauf schimmerten zwei Lichtsäulen neben Lew und Benjamin. Die drei Männer bildeten ein abschirmendes V-Muster vor Quiana, diese hatte zwar auch einen Phaser, aber bisher hatte sie lediglich auf der Akademie bei einem "Tag der offenen Tür" Event damit auf eine Holoprojektion geschossen. Besonders gut getroffen hatte sie nicht und daher den Phaser auch schnell wieder weggelegt. Heute ärgerte sie sich darüber, daß sie niemals schießen gelernt hatte, aber wie hätte sie auch wissen können, daß sie so schnell eine Situation wie diese kommen würde. Sie überließ den Männern die Waffen und hatte sich statt dessen voll auf den Tricorder in ihrer Hand konzentriert. "Wir müssen durch eine Luftschleuse durch, sie ist im nächsten Gang links von uns." Lew nickte und führte die Gruppe an. Sie fanden den Zugang zum Innengebäude sofort, doch kaum hatten sie die Schleusentür geöffnet ertönte ein schrilles Alarmsignal.  
"Verflucht", schimpfte Lew vor sich hin und ging so schnell wie möglich durch die Luftschleuse um eventuelle Gegner auszuschalten, bis alle drinnen waren. Auch Benjamin und Tim standen im nicht viel nach und selbst Quiana zog ihre Waffe. Ein grüner Strahl verfehlte sie knapp an der Schulter, als Tim sie plötzlich zur Seite stieß. Benjamin brachte den Schützen kurz darauf zu Fall und Lew, der schon an der nächsten Ecke war, lieferte sich ein Phasergefecht mit zwei anderen Romulanern. "Bleib in Deckung", befahl Tim Quiana und hechtete dann auf die andere Seite des Korridors. Hier konnten Lew und Tim die Romulaner von zwei Seiten in die Zange nehmen. Quiana holte wieder ihren Tricorder hervor und scannte nach weiteren Lebensformen. Sie hatte kaum die Scannerfunktion aktiviert, als ihr hinter ihr ein Lebenszeichen angezeigt wurde. Völlig überrascht wirbelte sie herum und riß ihren Phaser hoch. Der Romulaner zielte bereits auf sie und Quiana rollte sich zur Seite in dem Moment, als er schoß. Wieder verfehlte sie der Strahl nur knapp und sie hastete hinter einen vorstehenden Träger und schoß ihrerseits. Der Romulaner zog sich zurück und Quiana rief Benjamin zu: "Ben, hinter uns!" Der Frachtercaptain reagierte sofort und zielte auf den Eingang. Der Romulaner war gerade wieder zu einem erneuten Angriff übergegangen und er feuerte auf Ben. Dieser gab einen kurzen Schmerzenslaut von sich, schoß aber sofort zurück. Quiana sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als sie sah, daß der Romulaner Benjamin am Oberarm getroffen hatte. Rein intuitiv wollte sie aus ihrer Deckung hervorkommen um Ben zu helfen, doch schon zischte wieder ein grüner Strahl an ihr vorbei und Quiana preßte sich wieder gegen die Wand. Sie schoß auf gut Glück Richtung Tür und hörte, wie der Romulaner stöhnte. Vorsichtig lugte sie um den Träger und sah, daß sie unglaublicherweise getroffen hatte. Sofort lief sie zu Ben. "Ben, Ben, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie atemlos und begutachtete vorsichtig die Verletzung. "Alles okay, nur ein Streifschuß. Brennt etwas. Geh wieder in Deckung und scann nach weiteren Überraschungen", meinte Ben und nahm geduckt hinter Lew Stellung. Kurz darauf gelang es den dreien, auch die beiden anderen Romulaner ins Reich der Träume zu schicken und Quiana, die den Tricorder wieder in der Hand hatte, wies die Richtung. Sie kamen 3 Korridore weiter, als Quiana rief: "Wartet! Hinter der nächsten Tür sind fünf Romulaner, da können wir nicht durch." Lew grinste und meinte: "Zeit für eine kleine Überraschung." Dann holte er eine von den kleinen Kugeln hervor, tippte auf einen der beiden LED's und sagte dann: "In Deckung, gleich gibt's hier ein Feuerwerk." Die anderen zogen sich zurück und Lew rollte die Kugel in Richtung Tür. Als sie das Metall berührte explodierte sie und riß ein riesen Loch in die Tür. Die vier hörten Schreie von den Romulanern und Lew und Benjamin fackelten nicht lange und brachten die Romulaner unter Kontrolle. Alle fünf waren am Leben, zum Teil aber erheblich verletzt. Sie betäubten alle und überzeugten sich dann davon, daß alle überleben würden. "Sieht teilweise schlimmer aus, als es ist", meinte Tim. "Haupsächlich Schnittwunden von herumfliegenden Teilen, das bringt die nicht um. Gehen wir weiter." Vorsichtig liefen sie weiter und etwas später erreichten sie die abgeschirmte Zone. Quiana hielt den Tricorder dicht an die Tür und meinte dann: "Ich kann nichts sehen, der Scanner wird blockiert." Ratlos klappte sie das Gerät zu und schaute dann zu Benjamin. "Lew? Bekommst du die Tür auf?" fragte er den Russen. Doch Tim antwortete, bevor Lew nur den Mund aufmachen konnte: "Warte, die Tür fällt in mein Gebiet." Dann holte er ein Gerät von der größe eines Laptops hervor, entnahm einige Kabelstränge und knipste sie an einen neben der Tür befindlichen Öffnungsmechanismus. Er brauchte einige Minuten, bis plötzlich die Tür zur Seite glitt und Tim gerade noch zur Seite springen konnte, bevor er von einem Disruptor getroffen werden konnte. Lew hingegen traf den Romulaner und Ben half Tim hoch. "Puh, das war knapp. Der muß auf uns gewartet haben."  
"Wenn du das nächste mal eine Tür öffnest und nicht weißt, was dahinter ist, dann stell dich vielleicht lieber gleich auf die Seite und nicht mitten davor", dozierte Benjamin. "Werd dran denken", meinte Tim nur und dann betraten sie ein großes Labor. "Ich will vielleicht gar nicht wissen, was die hier gemacht haben", meinte Tim und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht, als er eine übel riechende und ziemlich ekelhaft aussehnde, gräuliche Masse sah, die vor sich hin blubberte. "Ist das ekelhaft, gehen wir weiter, sonst kann ich nicht garantieren, daß mein Frühstück noch bei mir bleiben will." Auch Lew verzog angeekelt das Gesicht und alle gingen möglichst schnell zur nächsten Tür. Als sie sich vergewissert hatten, daß keine Überraschungen auf sie lauerten, gingen sie die Korridore weiter. Quiana kam das alles vertraut vor und plötzlich erkannte sie die Tür, hinter der ihre Mutter sein mußte. "Da ist es, Tim, das ist die Tür! Mach sie bitte schnell auf." Sie lief zur Tür, die mit mehreren Schlössern gesichert war, hämmerte dagegen und rief: "Ma? Ma bist du da?" Doch sie hörte nichts. Diesmal dauerte es etwas länger die Schlösser zu knacken, sie mußten mit dem Phaser ein Loch in die äußere Tür brennen, dann konnte Tim den Schließmechanismus betätigen. Die Tür glitt mit einem Zischen auf und Quiana stürmte in den Raum hinein. Es war genau, wie sie es in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte, mit einer Ausnahme - Kathryn lag nicht auf der Pritsche. Der Raum war leer. "Nein, das kann nicht sein!" rief Quiana fassungslos. Tim trat hinter sie und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. "Es tut mir leid, Quiana." Doch sie riß sich los und trat an die Pritsche heran. "Hier sind Blutflecken!" rief sie ohne Tim weiter zu beachten. "Sie war hier, bestimmt."  
"Vermutlich", schaltete sich Lew ein. "Und nach allem was wir wissen, wurde ihr Schiff zerstört."  
"Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn", meinte Quiana. "Wenn man sie wirklich gefangen genommen hätte, wie sollten sie bei all den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und den ganzen Wachen entkommen sein? Als ich hier war, konnte man in keinen Gang abbiegen ohne auf einen Romulaner zu treffen. Und jetzt sind alle weg. Nein, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht."  
"Aber vielleicht gelang ihnen die Flucht", schlug Benjamin vor. "Fragen wir doch einfach", meinte Lew plötzlich und ging wieder zurück. In dem Raum, in dem die 5 betäubten Romulaner lagen, suchte er sich einen aus, der nur leicht verletzt war, zog ein Hypospray aus seiner Tasche und drückte es dem Romulaner an den Hals. Dann tippte er auf dem Display herum und verabreichte dem Bewußtlosen eine zweite Injektion. "Was hast du ihm gegeben?" fragte Benjamin neugierig. Lew grinste. "Ein Wahrheitsserum und dann einen Muntermacher." In dem Moment stöhnte der Romulaner auf und schlug die Augen auf. Lew hielt ihm einen Phaser vor das Gesicht und fragte: "Was ist mit den Gefangenen passiert?" Der Romulaner starrte Lew an. Man sah ihm an, daß er mühsam versuchte sich eine Antwort zu verkneifen, aber das Wahrheitsserum beeinflußte nun immer mehr seine Gehirnfunktionen und schließlich preßte er hervor: "Sie sind auf einem unserer Schiffe, die einen Sternenflottenkreuzer verfolgen."  
"Heißt das, sie sind noch am Leben?" fragte Quiana voller Hoffnung. "Ja."  
"Aber das Schiff mit den DNA Überresten, was hatte das zu bedeuten?" fragte Tim, der jetzt auch erregt klang. Der Romulaner knirschte mit den Zähne und erzählte: "Wir haben nicht lebensfähige Klone von den 3 Wissenschaftlern und den anderen Vieren genommen, sie in das Schiff verfrachtete und ließen es vom Computer steuern. Beim Übertritt in den Fäderationsraum wurde das Schiff vernichtete und sie hatten ihre Beweise von den Toten." Der Romulaner lachte schadenfroh. "Ihr dummen Menschen fallt auch auf alles rein." Benjamin, der zwar ebenfalls erleichtert war, daß alle Totgeglaubten noch am Leben waren schaute verwirrt drein und fragte nach: "Aber warum sollten sie ein Föderationsschiff verfolgen?" Der Romulaner bekam auf einmal einen tief befriedigenden Blick. "Weil wir endlich den menschlichen Unrat aus diesem Universum entfernen können, vor allem die verfluchte Sternenflotte." Die vier Menschen schauten sich entsetzt und ungläubig an, Lew umfaßte den Phaser stärker und wandte sich wieder an den Romulaner: "Wie meinen sie das?"  
Diesmal merkte man sehr deutlich, daß der Befragte sich gegen eine Antwort sträubte, kleine Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn und sein Gesicht war ganz verzerrt. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, das Mittel zwang ihn zu einer Antwort. "Sie werden den Kreuzer übernehmen und dann zur Erde fliegen. Mit dem Gen-Virus, das ihre Wissenschaftler entwickelt haben, werden dann alle Menschen vernichtet."  
"Keiner dieser Wissenschaftler würde jemals so etwas entwickeln!" entrüstete sich Benjamin. "Erklären sie!" Der Romulaner bleckte die Zähne. "Ich bin nur ein Wachtposten, was die genau gemacht haben weiß ich nicht, das müssen Sie sie schon selber fragen." Lew schaute Benjamin an und dieser fragte: "Wie brauchen den Kurs und alle Informationen über das Schiff und die Besatzung und wir müssen wissen, welchen Kreuzer sie verfolgen." Doch an dieser Stelle konnte der Romulaner nicht mehr antworten, er verdrehte plötzlich die Augen und seine Gliedmaßen begannen wild zu zucken. Lew trat einen Schritt zurück und Quiana fragte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und ängstlicher Stimme: "Was passiert mit ihm?"  
"Quiana, den Tricorder." Lew hielt die Hand auf und Quiana reichte ihm das Gerät. Es war zwar kein medizinischer Tricorder, aber Lew konnte trotzdem eine Antwort auf seinen Zustand finden nachdem er ihn gescannt hatte. "Das Serum läßt langsam nach und der Kerl wollte lieber sterben, als uns zu helfen. Er hat eine Giftkapsel verschluckt." Der Russe klappte den Tricorder zu und sah dem Romulaner beim Sterben zu. Nach ein paar Sekunden rührte er sich nicht mehr. "So ein Mist, ich hatte nur eine Ampulle von dem Wahrheitsserum dabei."  
"Keine Sorge, ich schätze, im Computer finden wir alle, was wir brauchen", meinte Tim und setzte sich an ein nahe gelegenes Terminal. Nun holte er einige Utensilien aus seinen Taschen hervor und versuchte sich in den Computer zu hacken. Er hatte einige Schwierigkeiten, aber schließlich schaffte er es. "Ja! Ich bin drin", rief er freudig und klatschte in die Hände. Dann durchsuchte er die Dateien. Dieser Prozeß dauerte länger als er dachte, und es führte zu einem Problem - der Alarm war nicht unbemerkt geblieben, denn Benjamin, der eine Verbindung zu den Schiffssensoren hatte für den Fall ungebetener Gäste, wurde genau darüber informiert. "Wir müssen weg", meinte er. "Da sind zwei Schiffe im Anflug, Raubvogelklasse. Sie werden in 15 Minuten hier eintreffen."  
"Gib mir noch 2 Minuten Ben, ich kann die Daten zu unserem Computer transferieren, es sollte nicht mehr als 5 Minuten dauern, alles zu downloaden. Ich muß nur ein Interface einrichten."  
"Na schön, aber beeil Dich. Lew, bleib bei ihm. Quiana und ich beamen schon auf's Schiff und bereiten alles für den Start vor. Sie zu daß du das Schutzschild deaktivierst, der das Gebäude umgibt. Sonst müßt ihr vor das Tor laufen." Damit nahm Benjamin Quiana an der Hand und zog sie im Laufschritt hinter sich her Richtung Ausgang. Als sie draußen waren ließen sie sich hochbeamen. Ben hastete sofort an die Conn und gab einen Kurs zum Verlassen des Trümmerfeldes ein. Dann rief er seine Leute unten: "Lew, wie läuft's bei euch?"  
"Tim hat die Schutzschilde deaktivieren können und das Interface ist in 30 Sekunden bereit. Wir sagen bescheid wenn Du uns hochholen kannst."  
"Alles klar. Eintreffen der Romulaner in 12 Minuten." Dann schloß er den Comkanal und wandte sich an Quiana. "Quiana, könntest Du bitte mal ein Medkit raussuchen? Ich könnte ein kleines Schmerzmittel gut brauchen."  
"Oh, natürlich", sagte sie und lief nach hinten, wo die medizinische Ausrüstung aufbewahrt wurde.  
"Tim an die _Hermes_, ihr könnt uns jetzt hochbeamen, das Interface steht und die Daten müßten in den Bordcomputer transferiert werden." Ben schaute kurz auf das Display und sagte dann: "Bestätigt, Datenübertragung im Vorgang. Ich hol euch jetzt rauf." Kurz darauf waren Lew und Tim wieder an Bord. Quiana hatte unterdessen das Medkit gefunden und injizierte Ben das Schmerzmittel. Dieser stöhnte erleichtert auf, dankte ihr und arbeitete weiter an der Conn. "Eintreffen der Warbirds in ca. 8 Minuten", informierte er Tim, der die Datenübertragung überwachte. "Ich will Dich ja nicht hetzen, aber wir müssen in 2 Minuten spätestens los, sonst kommen wir nicht mehr ungesehen hier weg. Je näher die kommen, desto besser können sie uns von den Trümmern unterscheiden."  
"Eine Minute noch, dann haben wir genug Daten." Ben nickte und wartete auf Tim's Signal. Anderthalb Minuten verstrichen und Ben wurde unruhig. "Tim?!"  
"Download abgeschlossen, flieg los!" Das ließ sich Benjamin nicht zweimal sagen und tippte auf den Navigationsbutton. Das Schiff setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und folgte dem einprogrammierten Kurs aus dem Trümmerfeld hinaus. "Betet, daß die uns nicht doch noch entdecken", sagte er.  
Doch sie hatten Glück, die Sensoren der Warbirds entdeckten den kleinen Frachter nicht zwischen den anderen Metall- und Gesteinsteilen, sie landeten auf der Oberfläche gerade als die Hermes in sicherere Entfernung aus dem Feld herauskam und auf Warp ging.


	12. Flucht und ein neuer Kurs

_Flucht und ein neuer Kurs_

"Das war ganz schön knapp", bemerkte Tim, "gegen zwei Warbird hätten wir alt ausgesehen."  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Quiana. "Wir müssen das Schiff mit meiner Ma finden und die Sternenflotte warnen."  
"Tim, finde heraus wohin die geflogen sind und welchen Sternenflottenkreuzer sie verfolgen. Ich fliege uns erst mal aus dem romulanischen Raum heraus." Ben korrigierte den Kurs und riskierte es, auf Warp 3 zu gehen. "Was ist mit Starfleet? Wir müssen sie warnen daß die gesamte Menschheit in Gefahr ist!" meinte Quiana. "Wir können wenn erst überhaupt jemanden benachrichtigen, wenn wir hier raus sind. Schicken wir jetzt eine Subraumnachricht werden wir sicher entdeckt. Es ist jetzt schon riskant genug, ich rechne sogar damit, daß wir an der Grenze noch Schwierigkeiten bekommen werden, sicher haben sie verstärkt Schiffe in das Gebiet um den Mond geschickt um uns zu finden."  
Quiana schaute hilflos drein, sie wußte, daß Benjamin Recht hatte, aber sie mußten so schnell wie möglich etwas unternehmen. "Tim, hast Du schon was gefunden?" fragte Ben. "Nein, hier herrscht ein Chaos, es ist alles romulanisch, ich muß erst eine Übersetzungssoftware schreiben und installieren und außerdem sind fast alle Dateien noch einmal extra verschlüsselt. Das kann noch etwas dauern." Ben seufzte. Quiana dachte angestrengt nach und fragte dann: "Ben, ich weiß, daß es vermutlich eine blöde Frage ist, aber hast Du zufällig zwischen deinen Waren ein Akoonah dabei?" Ben schaute sie überrascht an. Er verstand sofort den Hintergrund der Frage und die Idee war gut, nur leider hatte er so etwas nicht an Bord. "Tut mir leid, so etwas habe ich nicht dabei. Die Nachfrage ist praktisch nicht vorhanden."  
"Naja, wäre auch zu schön gewesen." Sie hatte auch gar nicht damit gerechnet, daß Ben ein Akoonah an Bord haben könnte, und jetzt ärgerte sie sich, daß sie nicht daran gedacht hatte das von ihrem Vater mitzunehmen. Doch plötzlich meinte Lew, der zugehört hatte und ebenfalls sofort gecheckt hatte was hinter der Frage steckte: "Ben, hast Du medizinische Transportgüter dabei? Abgesehen von dem Medkit." Ben runzelte die Stirn. "Ja, eine Lieferung für eine Kolonie ist dabei."  
"Gut, vielleicht kann ich was nützliches finden. Früher benutzten die Menschen für eine Visionsreise schließlich auch kein Akoonah, sondern psychotrope Substanzen, vorwiegend Kräuter. Wo lagerst Du die Sachen?" fragte Lew. "Woooh, Moment mal, willst du aus irgendwelchen Medikamenten ein Halluzinogen herstellen das Quiana dann nehmen soll?"  
"An sowas dachte ich, ja."  
"Ist das nicht gefährlich?" fragte Tim, der jetzt seine Arbeit kurz unterbrach und Lew ansah. Dieser kratzte sich kurz an der Schläfe und meinte dann: "Halluzinogene sind niemals völlig ungefährlich, aber in dem Fall soll es nur ein Akoonah ersetzen, das findet schließlich auch nur mit minimalen Nebenwirkungen Anwendung. Außerdem haben wir eine fliegende Apotheke hier, falls etwas passieren sollte." Bevor irgendjemand noch reagieren konnte meinte Quiana: "Okay. Das reicht mir als Sicherheit. Tu's bitte, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich hoffe nur, es wirkt." Tim starrte Quiana fassungslos an. "Quiana, Du kannst doch nicht..." Doch Quiana brachte ihn mit einem bittenden Blick zum Schweigen. "Wenn Du bis dahin die Koordinaten findest, ist das vielleicht auch nicht nötig." Sie schickte ein Lächeln hinterher und Tim wußte, wann er verloren hatte. Seufzend machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit, diesmal noch motivierter als vorher.  
Lew hatte unterdessen die besagte Kiste mit den verschiedenen Pulvern, Salben, Flüssigkeiten und Kräutern gefunden. In seiner Heimat hatte er gelernt einige Drogen herzustellen, denn er war sein eigener Versorger wenn er auf eine Mission ging und er war gern gerüstet für alle Eventualitäten. So hatte er auch zum Beispiel das Wahrheitsserum dabei gehabt. Was er jetzt allerdings brauchte mußte er herstellen, es sollte nicht zu stark und möglichst ohne Nebenwirkungen sein. Die Auswahl war nicht schlecht und bald hatte er alles beisammen, was er brauchte. Nach einer halben Stunde kam er mit einem Hypospray wieder nach vorn und schwenkte es vor aller Augen. "Ich denke, ich habe etwas passendes zusammenbasteln können." Quiana nickte. Sie hatte sich schon vorbereitet. Auf dem Boden lag eine kleine Decke, als persönlichen Gegenstand hatte sie allerdings diesmal nur das Medaillon, aber das mußte reichen. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und um sicherzugehen, daß ihre Reise auch klappen würde, entfernte sie ganz vorsichtig die Phiole mit Kathryns Blut aus der Halterung und schloß sie in ihre Hand. "Können wir das Licht dämmen?" bat sie noch. Benjamin nickte und fuhr die Beleuchtung auf 30% herunter. "Danke", meinte Quiana, schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Nach ein paar Minuten sagte sie dann zu Lew: "Ich bin soweit. Du kannst es versuchen." Sie schloß wieder die Augen und der Russe drückte ihr das Hypospray an den Hals und das Halluzinogen strömte in Quianas Körper. Eine merkwürdige Leichtigkeit erfaßte sie und sie hatte das Gefühl, daß ihr Körper anfing zu pulsieren. Sie konzentrierte sich noch stärker auf die Phiole, dann auf ihre Mutter und stellte sich vor, das Schiff zu verlassen. Erst passierte nichts, doch als sie noch im Geiste die Beschwörungsformel benutzte, die sie beim Akoonah immer sagte, passierte etwas. Bildfragmente tauchten plötzlich in ihrem Geist auf, wirr und schnell wechselnd. Quiana kniff die Augen zusammen, aber die Bilderflut wurde immer schneller. Im Sekundentakt änderte sich ihre Wahrnehmung, sie sah Romulaner, die Sterne, ein Schiff, Kathryn, ihr unbekannte Menschen die verzweifelt aussahen, Sternenflottenpersonal, Planeten, Wüste und anderes. Die Bilder kamen immer schneller, es wurde laut und Quiana wollte, daß es aufhört. Sie preßte sich die Hände an die Ohren, kauerte sich zusammen und rief laut, daß es aufhören solle. Doch die Bilder wurden schneller und immer lauter. Schließlich glaubte sie es nicht mehr aushalten zu können und rief um Hilfe. Auf einmal hörten die Bilder auf, es wurde schwarz und die plötzliche Stille war wie ein Paukenschlag. Dann hörte sie ganz entfernt eine Stimme. "Quiana?" Sie merkte, daß sie die Augen noch zugekniffen hatte und öffnete sie jetzt langsam. Tim kniete neben ihr, ihren Oberkörper in seinem linken Arm gestützt, sagte ihren Namen und blickte besorgt in ihr Gesicht. Für einen Moment war sie verwirrt, aber dann erinnerte sie sich. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie leise und beugte sich wieder in eine gerade Sitzhaltung vor. Tim atmete erleichtert auf und meinte: "Du hast dich auf einmal zusammengekrümmt und um dich geschlagen, hast um Hilfe gerufen und 'macht das es aufhört'. Lew hat dir eine Stimulanz verabreicht und dann warst du für ein paar Sekunden weggetreten. Geht's dir gut?"  
Quiana faßte sich an die Stirn, die Bilder waren noch in ihrem Kopf, aber weit weg und das Geschrei hatte aufgehört. "Es war.. anders", versuchte sie das erlebte zu beschreiben. "Ich bin diesmal nicht ... gereist... da waren auf einmal so viele Bilder... von einem Schiff, Menschen und..." sie stutzte einen Moment und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Bilder langsam wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, "...und Ma war da." Jetzt klang sie aufgeregt. "Ich habe sie gesehen, die Wissenschaftler auch. Und Romulaner. Sie waren noch unterwegs, aber sie schienen das Ziel fast erreicht zu haben. Da war... ein Sternenflottenschiff..." Sie verzog angestrengt das Gesicht als sie versuchte, das Bild von dem Schiff festzuhalten und zu betrachten. Benjamin hockte sich neben sie und fragte: "Kannst du es beschreiben, hast du den Namen gesehen oder irgendwas, das uns weiterhelfen könnte?"  
Quiana schloß die Augen und rief dann: "Es war die _USS Independence_! Und ich weiß sogar, wo sie ungefähr ist!" Triumphierend schaute Quiana auf. "Es gibt nur einen Planeten, der so unverwechselbar rot schimmert - Vulkan. Die _Independence_ ist in der Nähe von Vulkan." Benjamin stand sofort auf und programmierte einen neuen Kurs.  
Drei Stunden später hatte es dann auch Tim geschafft, die benötigten Dateien zu finden. "Ich glaube, ich hab's jetzt", meinte er. Er tippte auf der Konsole herum und einen Moment später erschienen die taktischen Einsatzbefehle und eine Ansicht sowohl von dem kleinen Runabout, das die Romulaner in ihren Besitz gebracht hatten, als auch der _USS Independence_. "Hier ist auch die komplette Datei über die Entwicklung und den Einsatz dieses Gen-Virus..." Tim verstummte und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Forschungsergebnisse studierte. "Oh mein Gott", meinte er dann nur. "Was ist? Faß es kurz zusammen", bat Benjamin. Tim fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, die sich staubtrocken anfühlten, dann erklärte er: "Unsere Wissenschaftler haben mit Genetik experimentiert. Sie wollten, daß Lebewesen auf extrem trockenen und wasserarmen Planeten dieses besser in ihren Körpern speichern können, sogar reproduzieren. Stellt euch das vor, mithilfe einer einzigen kleinen genetischen Mutation könnte jemand tagelang ohne Wasser überleben", sagte er bewundernd.  
"Schön und gut, aber das ist doch etwas positives. Wie wollen die Romulaner damit die Menschheit vernichten?" fragte Lew. Tim fuhr fort. "Sie haben anscheinend die Wissenschaftler gezwungen das Genom so zu verändern, daß es die DNA nicht dahingehend umschreibt, daß Wasser gespeichert wird, sondern daß der menschliche Körper gar keines mehr aufnehmen kann." Selbst Tim begann erst jetzt wirklich zu begreifen, was er da gesagt hatte. Quiana war bleich geworden, Lew starrte ihn ungläubig an und Ben hatte sich herumgedreht. "Was?" fragte er scharf. "Soll das heißen, sie wollen die Menschen... austrocknen?" Tim nickte zögerlich. "Scheint so." Einen Moment lang herrschte Totenstille an Bord, dann drehte sich Ben wieder energisch um, tippte auf einige Tasten und das Schiff beschleunigte. "Lew! Neutrale Zone hin oder her, sieh zu ob Du die _Independence_ über Subraumkanal schon erreichen kannst. Die Romulaner dürfen das Schiff nicht in ihre Hände kriegen! Tim, versuch Kontakt zur Erde aufzunehmen, Du mußt sie informieren was hier vor sich geht. Sie müssen Verstärkung schicken, allein schaffen wir es vielleicht nicht. Quiana, Du überwachst die Instrumente und paßt auf, daß wir keinen unliebsamen Besuch bekommen." Alle machten sich sofort an die Arbeit.  
"Ben, irgendetwas stört die Übertragung, ich könnte nicht mal ein Schiff erreichen, das 200.000 km neben uns fliegen würde", meinte Tim nach ein paar Sekunden. "Same here", meinte Lew und wechselte von der Kommunikations- zur Scannerstation. Er tippte auf einigen Tasten herum und sagte dann: "Es sind Störsignale, und sie kommen von kleinen Baken. Es scheint, der ganze Sektor ist damit übersät." Er schaute Ben jetzt an und wartete ab, was der Captain entscheiden würde. "Verdammt, die haben wirklich an alles gedacht", sagte er verärgert. Er wollte gerade fragen ob es etwas nützen würde, einige Baken zu zerstören, als Quiana rief: "Ein romulanischer Warbird enttarnt sich gerade 10 Millionen km von uns entfernt an Backbord." Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, da meldetete Lew: "Sie rufen uns." Ben hatte jetzt nur noch Sekunden, um sich etwas zu überlegen. "Quiana, Tim, geht nach hinten in den Frachtraum, dort liegen Klamotten, zieht sie an, bleibt hinten und spielt mit. Lew, Du gehst mit, ziehst Dich um und kommst wieder nach vorn. Und dann finde heraus, wie zum Teufel es den Burschen gelingt zu kommunizieren, wenn das Signal überall gestört ist. Los jetzt!" Die drei liefen im Höchsttempo nach hinten und Ben tippte auf einen Button.  
"Hier ist die _Hermes_, mein Name ist Captain Vortego. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Das Bild von den dahingleitenden Sternen veränderte sich und zeigte nun ein romulanisches Gesicht. "Nennen Sie ihre Absichten. Was machen Sie hier? Das ist eine gesicherte Zone." Benjamin tat überrascht und schuldbewußt. "Das tut mir leid, wir hatten ein kleines Problem mit den Sensoren Sir. Als wir feststellten, daß wir uns verflogen hatten habe ich sofort wieder den richtigen Kurs gesetzt. Wir sind gerade dabei diese Region zu verlassen." Ben hoffte, daß er überzeugend und respektvoll genug war, aber der Romulaner schien noch nicht völlig überzeugt. "Bringen Sie ihr Schiff in eine Warteposition und warten Sie ab, bis ein Inspektionskommando von uns an Bord kommt." Ben zuckte mit keinem Muskel als er antwortete: "Aber selbstverständlich." Sofort stoppte er das Schiff und meinte: "Sie können jederzeit an Bord kommen." Der romulanische Kommandant nickte zufrieden. "Wieviele Personen sind an Bord?"  
"Mit mir vier. Zwei Passagiere", er legte eine merkwürdige Betonung auf dieses Wort, "und mein Helfer. Sicher haben Sie von mir schon gehört." Der Romulaner nickte kurz. "In der Tat. Sie haben meiner Familie einmal einen Vorrat an Erdenwein geliefert. Er war jeden Credit wert."  
Ben lächelte und verbeugte sich leicht. "Es ist mein größter Wunsch, meine Kunden zufrieden zu stellen." Der Romulaner nickte und sagte dann: "Bereiten Sie sich auf die Inspektion vor." Dann wurde das Bild schwarz und Benjamin stürmte nach hinten. Lew kam ihm entgegen, er sah in seinen neuer Kleidung aus, wie ein Hilfsarbeiter. "Quiana ist nicht gerade begeistert von ihrem Outfit", meinte er, "aber sie spielt mit." Ben nickte zufrieden. "Gut, das ist wichtig. Tim weiß auch, was er zu tun hat?" Lew nickte. Ben überlegte fieberhaft, was er noch zu tun hatte bevor die Romulaner kommen würden.  
"Deine Ausrüstung?" fiel ihm dann ein. "Sicher versteckt zusammen mit Quianas und Tims Taschen."  
"Gut, dann hoffen wir das Beste. Falls die fragen - wir hatten Probleme mit unserer Navigation."  
Der Russe nickte und beide gingen wieder zur Brücke. Kaum waren sie angekommen schimmerten hinter ihnen zwei grüne Säülen auf und dann sahen sie zwei bewaffnete Romulaner vor sich stehen.  
Ben setzte eine freundliche Miene auf und sagte: "Willkommen an Bord. Bitte, sehen Sie sich um."  
Einer der beiden blieb auf der Brücke, wo Lew ihm mit einem russischen Akzent, den er aus irgendeiner Schublade wohl herausgekramt hatte, ziemlich dümmlich versuchte, das Navigationsproblem zu schildern. Ben beglückwünschte ihn ihm Stillen zu der meisterhaften Vorstellung und ging dann mit dem anderen Bewaffneten nach hinten, um ihn den Frachtraum zu zeigen. Als er die Tür aufmachte gelang ihm selber eine schauspielerische Meisterleistung, denn als er Tim mit Quiana erblickte, wäre er um ein Haar mit offenem Mund stehengeblieben. Anders aber als sein Begleiter, der kurz stutzte, gelang es ihm so aufzutreten, als hätte er natürlich gewußt, was er da an Bord hatte. Tim trug nun legere Kleidung, allerdings hatte er seine Haare verwuschelt und am Ohr hatte er ein auffälliges Piercing. Um sein linkes Handgelenk befand sich ein Metallarmband, von dem eine lange Kette ausging, die direkt zu Quianas Hals führte. Diese war auch der Grund, warum der Romulaner gestutz hatte. Sie hatte eine Art Bauchtänzerkostüm an. Von der sehr knappen Hose fielen lange, fast durchsichtige Schleier bis zu ihren Knöcheln, das Oberteil, an dem in der Mitte dekorative Schnüre und feingliedrige Ketten angebracht waren, verdeckte gerade ihre Brüste. An den Ohren und den Hand- und Fußfesseln hatte sie passenden Schmuck. Lediglich die kunstvoll geschmiedete Halskette, ein starrer herzförmig zulaufender Ring an dem die Kette auch befestigt war, machte klar, daß sie kein Passagier war sondern Ware. Der Romulaner schaute immer wieder zu Quiana hin und kontrollierte nur oberflächlich die Ladung. Als er dann bei Tim ankam und seine 'Ware' ansah fragte er: "Liefern Sie das auch nach Romulus?" Ben antwortete für ihn. "Oh nein, bedaure, das ist ein Geschenk für einen Regenten am Rande des Föderationsraum." Er lachte auf einmal. "Zum Glück außerhalb der Föderation." Der Romulaner grinste und wirkte schon fast enttäuscht. Er sah Quiana noch einmal an und rief dann seinen Kollegen. "Der Frachter ist sauber." Der andere Romulaner klang etwas genervt, als er antwortete: "Das Navigationssystem war beschädigt, aber es geht wieder. Verschwinden wir." Benjamin war unendlich erleichtert, als er das hörte, spielte seine Rolle als perfekter Gastgeber aber brav weiter und geleitete den Romulaner wieder nach vorne. Sein Kumpane schien nur allzu glücklich zu sein, dem Geschwätz von Lew entkommen zu sein und beide verschwanden wieder. Kaum waren sie weg, stieß Lew ein kleines Stoßgebet aus: "O boge moj! Gut, daß die weg sind." Ein kleines Piepsen machte Ben darauf aufmerksam, daß der romulanische Kommandant sich wieder meldete. Er aktivierte die Übertragung. "Gehen sie auf Warp 4 und verlassen Sie auf direktem Kurs unseren Raum. Ich schicke Ihnen eine Übersicht über die Raumkorridore, die sie bereisen dürfen. Halten Sie sich daran, beim nächsten Mal werde ich sonst nicht mehr so rücksichtsvoll sein." Ben verbeugte sich noch einmal leicht. "Ich weiß das zu würdigen und versichere Ihnen, so etwas kommt nicht noch einmal vor. Vielleicht möchten Sie wieder einmal einige Flaschen Wein von der Erde haben? Ich könnte das für den nächsten Transportflug arrangieren." Der Romulaner nickte. "Tun Sie das. Und nun verschwinden Sie hier." Der Sichtschirm wurde schwarz und Ben ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er programmierte einen neuen Kurs, direkt hinaus aus dem romulanischen Raum und ging dann wie befohlen auf Warp 4. Dann öffnete er die Verbindung in den Frachtraum und sagte: "Ihr könnt wieder vor kommen, sie sind weg."  
"Gott sei dank!" ertönte sie Stimme von Quiana. Kurz darauf kamen sie vor. Tim hatte sein Armband und Quianas Halskette entfernt. "Lew, wo hast du unsere Sachen hingetan?" fragte Quiana gleich.  
Sie hatte immer noch das Bauchtänzerkostüm an. Lew grinste und meinte neckisch: "Bist du sicher, daß du dich umziehen willst?" Quiana kniff die Augen zusammen und Tim rief gespielt empört: "Lew!"  
"Okay, okay, ich muß noch alles aus dem Versteck holen." Er wollte gerade nach hinten gehen als Ben meinte. "Warte, wir müssen erst Starfleet erreichen. Sie zu daß Du rausbekommst, wie die Romulaner trotz Störsignalen senden konnten." Er warf Quiana einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, aber umziehen war jetzt nicht so wichtig, wie eine Subraumverbindung zu schaffen. Quiana verstand das, und sagte das auch. Tim zog sich nur sein Hemd aus und reichte es Quiana, damit ihr nicht kalt wurde. Dann machten er und Lew sich wieder an die Arbeit. "Lew, sieh Dir das an", meinte Tim nach einer halben Stunde und der Russe kam zu ihm herüber. "Sehr clever. Sie haben in die Störsignale einen Code integriert, der es ihnen erlaubt, eine Art Brücke zu schaffen. Deshalb konnten sie uns rufen, weil auf der Trägerwelle der Deaktivierungscode mitschwang." Tim tippe äußerst schnell über einige Buttons. "Kannst Du den Code knacken?" fragte Lew. Tim schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist mit einem ständig wechselnden Algorithmus versehen, es kann Tage dauern, das zu entschlüsseln. Aber wenn ich es schaffe ein Programm zu schreiben, das als Entschlüsselung dient können wir theoretisch jeden Code knacken wenn wir es einmal geschafft haben." Tim hatte seine Arbeit nicht unterbrochen und Lew fragte Benjamin: "Wie lange noch bis wir den Sektor hier verlassen haben und in Föderationsraum eintreten?" Ben tippte kurz auf einige Buttons und meinte dann: "Bei der Geschwindigkeit 8 Stunden schätze ich." Quiana seufzte. In 8 Stunden konnten die Romulaner schon das Schiff übernommen haben und auf dem Weg Richtung Erde sein. Tim tippte noch schneller und auch Lew war an seine Station zurückgekehrt und versuchte, Tim zu helfen.  
Die Stunden vergingen und irgendwann schreckte Quiana hoch, als sie Bens Stimme hörte. Sie war auf dem Stuhl eingenickt. "Wir nähern uns der Grenze, wie sieht's aus? Kommt ihr schon durch?"  
"Die Störsignale werden schwächer, aber wenn wir jetzt eine Botschaft schicken, kommt sie eventuell nur lückenhaft an", erklärte Tim. "Egal, versucht es trotzdem."  
Eine weitere Stunde später hatten sie es dann endlich geschafft und den romulanischen Raum verlassen. "Keine Interferenzen mehr", meldete Tim. "Endlich, Lew, Du kümmerst dich weiter um die _Independence_." Lew bestätigte und meinte dann: "Ich habe eine Warnung geschickt und die Aufzeichnungen der Romulaner über das Virus angefügt."  
"Sehr gut, ich gehe auf Maximalgeschwindigkeit, versuche das Schiff mit den Langstreckensensoren zu orten." "Aye Sir."


	13. Hilfe naht

_Hilfe naht_

Chakotay saß im Captain-Sessel und trotz aller Sorgen, die er sich um Quiana und Timothy machte hatte er doch ein Glücksgefühl. Es war wieder wie damals, als alle noch zusammen unterwegs im Delta-Quadranten waren. Lediglich die Position seines Platzes hatte sich verändert. Zu seiner Linken, da wo er früher gesessen hatte, war Icheb gerade dabei den Schiffsstatus zu überprüfen. Da sie nur eine Minimalbesetzung waren, mußten auch von der Brücke aus Funktionen ausgeführt werden, die sonst eine 10köpfige Maschinenraumcrew übernommen hätte.  
"Commander", sagte Miral, die Tochter von Tom und B'Elanna, die an der Operationszentrale stand, "wir bekommen gerade eine Nachricht von Admiral Flint."  
"Auf den Schirm", sagte Chakotay und das Bild der Sterne, die im Warptransit nur als bunte Streifen zu sehen waren, wurde ersetzt durch das Gesicht des Admirals.  
"Admiral Flint", begrüßte ihn Chakotay, "was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
"Commander, dies ist eine offizielle Angelegenheit. Wir haben eine Nachricht von einem Frachtschiff erhalten mit äußerst beunruhigendem Inhalt. Wie es scheint haben die Romulaner ein genetisches Virus erschaffen und sind jetzt dabei, die _Independence_ anzugreifen. Wir wissen nicht genau, was sie vorhaben, aber alle verfügbaren Schiffe sind unterwegs. Die _Independence_ konnten wir bisher nicht erreichen, irgendetwas blockiert sämtliche Ruffrequenzen. Sie und ihre Crew werden daher angewiesen, sofort loszufliegen um die Independence abzufangen. Halten Sie die Romulaner um jeden Preis auf, das Schicksal der gesamten Menschheit und der Föderation hängt davon ab, daß Sie Erfolg haben. Ich schicke Ihnen nähere Einzelheiten und den Kurs rüber. Viel Glück. Flint Ende."  
Als der Admiral die Verbindung getrennt hatte, sahen sich alle auf der Brücke schockiert an. Chakotays Herz flatterte, er spürte, daß es hier auch um Quiana ging. "Tom, Sie haben es gehört", wandte Chakotay sich an Tom Paris, der an der Conn saß. Dieser drehte sich in seinem Sessel jetzt wieder um und tippte die Koordinaten ein, die einige Sekunden vorher von Admiral Flint's Büro übermittelt worden waren. Die Warpgondeln der Voyager fuhren hoch und kurz darauf war sie verschwunden. "Ayala", wandte sich Chakotay nun auch an den Sicherheitsoffizier, der an der taktischen Station stand. "Bitte gehen Sie in den Maschinenraum und die Krankenstation und informieren B'Elanna und das MHN. "Bin schon auf dem Weg", erwiderte Ayala und verschwand im Turbolift. Seven, die an ihrer Station stand, bearbeitete die Informationen über das mitgesandte Gen-Virus von Admiral Flint.  
"Die Romulaner haben eine DNA-Mutation entwickelt, die es für Humanoiden unmöglich macht, Wasser zu speichern", informierte sie kurz die restliche Brückencrew. In diesem Momemt meldete sich das MHN. "Doktor an die Brücke, was höre ich da von genetischen Manipulationen?"  
"Ihre Frau kommt gleich zu Ihnen, Doktor, versuchen Sie ein Heilmittel zu finden bevor es zu spät ist." Er nickte Seven zu und diese machte sich sofort auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Wenig später kehrte Ayala wieder auf die Brücke zurück. "Ayala, wie sieht es mit unseren Waffen aus? Wieviel Torpedos haben wir an Bord?" fragte Chakotay. Der Angesprochene tippte kurz auf einigen Buttons herum und sagte dann: "Wir haben 30 Photonentorpedos und 5 Quantentorpedos an Bord."  
"Rufen sie die Blaupausen von der _Independence_ auf, falls die Romulaner wirklich schon auf dem Schiff sind brauchen wir einen taktischen Vorteil. Sehen Sie zu, daß wir eine Schwachstelle finden."  
"Aye, Sir." Ayala machte sich sofort an die Arbeit, während Icheb an die Ops zu Miral trat um mit ihr und Ayala eine brauchbare Tatktik zu entwickeln. Chakotay überlegte immer wieder, in wie weit seine Tochter in die Geschehnisse verwickelt war. Es konnte kein Zufall sein, daß erst Kathryn den Auftrag bekommen hatte die Wissenschaftler aus den Händen der Romulaner zu retten, dann eine Nachricht von einem Frachtschiff kam, bei dem es auch um die Romulaner ging und außerdem noch es eins der Schiffe war, auf dem Quiana sein konnte. Er wurde von Minute zu Minute unruhiger. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, daß Quiana in großer Gefahr schwebte. "Tom, wie lange brauchen wir bis wir die _Independence_ abfangen können?" Tom schaute auf die Display-Anzeige und sagte dann: "Schätzungsweise 18 Stunden."  
"Danke, Tom."


	14. Die letzte Verteidigung

_Die letzte Verteidigung_

Die _Hermes_ hatte einen zeitlichen Vorteil. Während Chakotay und seine Crew in Richtung des romulanischen Mondes unterwegs gewesen waren, hatte die _Hermes_ schon längst die Reise Richtung Vulkan angetreten. Sie waren ihnen etwas voraus. Daher erreichten sie auch als erste das Zielgebiet. "Die Langstreckensensoren haben ein Schiff 4 Lichtjahre von Vulkan entfernt geortet. Es muß die _Independence_ sein, die Abmessungen würden passen. Sie sind scheinbar auf dem Weg Richtung Erde."  
"Verdammt, dann müssen wir davon ausgehen, daß die Romulaner bereits an Bord sind. Such aber trotzdem nach Schiffen in der Nähe, vielleicht haben wir auch Glück und der Kreuzer ist zufälligerweise einfach Richtung Erde unterwegs." Ben programmierte einen Abfangkurs und er überlegte zum xten mal, wie sie es anstellen sollten einen Sternenflottenkreuzer mit seinem kleinen Frachter aufzuhalten. Bisher hatten sie sich nur darauf geeinigt, daß sie versuchen würden herauszufinden, ob die Romulaner schon an Bord waren oder nicht. Sie hatten das Schiff nicht rufen können, es gab unerklärliche Störungen, die keine Kommunikation zuließen. Etwas später traten sie dann in den Normalraum ein. "Da ist das Schiff", sagte Lew. "Also gut. Lew, wie sieht's mit der Kommunikation aus? Können die unseren Ruf empfangen?" Der Russe tippte auf einige Tasten. "Je näher wir kommen desto wahrscheinlicher ist eine Übertragung, je dichter das Signal dran ist, umso besser. Eventuell gibt es noch ein Rauschen, aber man sollte Dich verstehen können." Ben tippte auf eine Taste. "Föderationsschiff, hier ist das Handelsschiff _Hermes_. Wir haben neue Waren an Bord, sind Sie an einem Kauf-oder Tauschhandel interessiert?" Die Sekunden verstrichen ohne daß eine Antwort kam. Dann sahen sie, daß die Independence ihnen die Front zukehrte und ein leuchtender Punkt, der sehr schnell größer wurde, kam direkt auf sie zu. "Alle verfügbare Energie in die Schilde!" schrie Benjamin noch, bevor er versuchte die _Hermes_ aus der Schußlinie des Torpedos zu bringen. Er war einen Tick zu langsam, das Schiff wurde durchgeschüttelt, der Alarm pulsierte und alle wurden aus ihren Sitzen geworfen. "Schadensbericht!" rief Ben und Tim gab ihn ihm: "Das Heck hat ein riesen Leck, der Laderaum ist komplett dekomprimiert, Notkraftfelder halten noch."  
"Sie schießen erneut!" rief Lew. Benjamin gelang es diesmal, dem Torpedo auszuweichen. Immerhin hatte der Frachter den Vorteil, klein und wendig zu sein, aber dieser Vorteil blieb ihnen nur, wenn der Kreuzer genügend Abstand einhielt. Doch er kam bereits auf sie zu. Den nächsten Schüssen würde er nicht mehr so gut ausweichen können. Das Schiff wurde erneut durchgeschüttelt, diesmal war es von einem Phaserstrahl gestreift worden. "Wir müssen irgendwo Deckung suchen, mit dem Schaden können wir nicht auf Warp gehen. Tim, gibt es irgendwas in der Nähe, das uns helfen könnte?" Tims Finger flogen nur so über die Buttons und Ben flog ein erneutes Ausweichmanöver. "Ein kleiner Asteroid in 400.000 km Entfernung", meldete Tim dann. "Ich nehme ihn", sagte Ben nur und flog auf den Felsbrocken zu. Gerade als die Phaser erneut nach der Hermes leckten verschwand das kleine Schiff hinter dem Asteroiden. "Das hilft uns maximal ein paar Minuten, wir sind wendiger und können jetzt eine Weile hier 'Hasch-mich-um-den-Felsen' spielen. Wir müssen dringend einen Ausweg finden", erklärte Ben. "Die _Independence_ kommt näher", warnte Lew, "sie zielt auf den Asteroiden!"  
In dem Moment explodierte der Asteroid und Gesteinsbrocken prasselten auf die eh schon gewschächten Schilde der _Hermes_. "Das war's", sagte Ben tonlos. Sie hatten keine Möglichkeit mehr auszuweichen, die Schilde waren fast nicht mehr vorhanden und die _Independence_ zu nah. "Tut mir leid, Leute." Quiana, die bis jetzt über sich selber erstaunt war, daß sie so ruhig geblieben war, schluckte einen Kloß im Hals runter und umarmte dann Tim. Wenn, dann wollte sie in seinen Armen sterben. Tim zog sie an sich. Die _Independence_ feuerte und traf die Schilde der _Voyager_, die in einem unglaublichen Flugmanöver genau zwischen den beiden Schiffen aus dem Warp auftauchte und den Torpedo abfing. "Was zum... " rief Benjamin und starrte auf den Bildschirm. "Dad!" rief Quiana. "Das kann nur mein Vater sein!" Sie fühlte ein Glücksgefühl wie selten zuvor. "Ben, ruf sie!"  
"_Voyager_, bitte melden sie sich." Sekunden später erschien ein Teil der Brücke der Voyager auf dem Sichtschirm, Chakotay auf dem Captain-Sessel. "Sind Sie in Ordnung? Ist meine Tochter Quiana bei ihnen? Und Timothy?" fragte er. Quiana lief ins Blickfeld. "Dad! Was machst Du denn hier? Tim und ich sind okay, aber wie kommst Du hierher?" fragte sie aufgeregt. In Chakotays Zügen konnte jeder die Erleichterung erkennen, als er seine Tochter sah. "Quiana, Du lebst, Gott sei dank. Hör zu, sag dem Captain er soll sich aus der Schlacht entfernen, wir beschäftigen die Romulaner. Hilfe ist unterwegs, aber es kann noch etwas dauern." Quiana wollte gerade etwas erwidern als auf der Brücke der Voyager einige Kabel runterfielen und Funken schlugen. "Dad! Ist alles okay?" rief sie nur noch. Chakotay kam wieder auf die Beine und man hörte Ichebs Stimme, der sagte: "Der Warp Antrieb und die Photonenabschußrampen wurden beschädigt, Schilde bei 43%." Jetzt blickte Chakotay wieder direkt auf den Bildschirm. "Verschwindet solange es noch geht. Voyager Ende."  
Abrupt verschwand die Brückenansicht und wurde nun von zwei großen Raumschiffen eingenommen, die gegenüber schwebten. Die Voyager hatte beträchtlichen Schaden genommen und trieb mehr im Raum. Benjamin wollte gerade der Anweisung des Commanders Folge leisten, als ein erneutes Piepsen auf eine eingehende Nachricht hinwies. Benjamin öffnete den Komkanal und sah die Brücke der _Independence_. Erschrocken riß er die Augen auf, die ursprüngliche Besatzung konnte man noch auf dem Boden liegen sehen, die Haut merkwürdig eingefallen. In der Mitte saß ein Romulaner auf dem Captain-Sessel, vor ihm standen zwei Wachen mit gezückten Disruptoren und zielten auf einen Menschen, der ziemlich übel zugerichtet aussah. "Menschen", sagte der kommandierende Romulaner verächtlich, "wenn Sie sich nicht augenblicklich ergeben und uns die entwendeten Daten aushändigen, dann werden wir die Geiseln nacheinander vor ihren Augen hinrichten. Und glauben Sie mir, es wird ein qualvoller und langer Tod werden. Und damit sie nicht denken, wir meinen es nicht ernst -" der Romulaner nickte einer Wache zu, dieser zielte auf die männliche Geisel und schoß. Der Wissenschaftler sank mit einer großen, dampfenden Wunde auf das Schiffsdeck und rührte sich nicht mehr. "Als nächstes ist die Frau dran." Er nickte der anderen Wache zu und diese zog eine Frau ins Sichtfeld. Sie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und sah ebenso mitgenommen aus, wie der getötete Mann. Quiana stockte der Atem als sie die Frau erkannte. Bevor Tim sie zurückhalten konnte, der inzwischen auch erkannt hatte, wer dort stand, schrie Quiana: "Ma!" Kathryn schaute auf, als sie die Stimme erkannte und starrte völlig fassungslos auf den großen Sichtschirm. Dort sah sie nicht nur Quiana, sondern auch Chakotay, denn die _Independence_ hatte ebenfalls Kontakt zur _Voyager_ aufgenommen. Chakotay, der seine Frau ebenfalls sah, stand aus dem Sessel auf und brachte kein Wort hervor. Er konnte es nicht glauben, Kathryn lebte noch.  
"Ma?" der Romulaner wirkte auf einmal, als habe er einen 6er im Lotto gewonnen. Er schaute von Kathryn zu Quiana und wieder zurück. Quiana wurde soeben bewußt, was sie dem Gegener für einen Vorteil verschafft hatte und schaute hilfesuchend zu Tim. Chakotay versuchte die Situation zu retten.  
"Wir haben die Daten. Lassen Sie die Geiseln frei, dann bekommen Sie alles."  
Der Romulaner schaute Chakotay fast mitleidig an. "Anderer Vorschlag. Ich zerstöre Ihr Schiff." Damit beendete er die Kommunikation und die Voyager wurde von weiteren Photonentorpedos getroffen. Die Außenhülle riß an der Seite auf und bekam Schlagseite. Auf der _Hermes_ zögerte Ben keine Sekunde. Er schoß die einzigen 5 Torpedos auf die _Independence_ ab und hoffte, daß es irgendetwas bringen würde. Daß sie die Schilde nicht durchbrechen konnten war ihm klar, aber ihm würde es schon reichen, wenn die Voyager nicht mehr unter Primärbeschuß stehen würde. Sein Plan klappte. Allerdings nicht für lange. Die _Hermes_ wurde von einem Traktorstrahl erfaßt und zur _Independence_ gezogen. Schnell öffnete er einen Kanal zur _Voyager_. "Sehen Sie zu, daß Sie irgendwie verschwinden, sie werden uns nicht töten, zumindest vorerst nicht." Dann unterbrach er die Verbindung und sah seine Crew an. "Lew, egal was passiert, wir müssen die Kerle um jeden Preis aufhalten. Du weißt, was ich meine." Der Russe nickte. Um jeden Preis hieß: Verluste werden in Kauf genommen wenn es einen Vorteil verschaffen könnte. Ben blickte auf den Sichtschirm und sah, daß die _Voyager_ sich mit Manövriertriebwerken von ihnen entfernte. Und dann erreichten sie den Hangar. Als der Druckausgleich stattgefunden hatte, umstellten ein halbes Dutzend Romulaner das Frachtschiff. Ben nickte seinen drei Freunden ein letztes Mal aufmunternd zu und öffnete dann die Tür. Die Romulaner warteten bis alle draußen waren, dann durchsuchten zwei von ihnen den Frachter sehr gründlich und zwei weitere machten dasselbe mit den Passagieren. Bei Quiana reichte allerdings ein Blick, denn sie hatte immer noch das knappe Kostüm an. Lew dankte dem Zufall im Stillen, daß er es nicht geschafft hatte die normalen Kleidungsstücke nach vorne zu holen, die jetzt allesamt irgendwo im Weltall trieben. Er hatte, kurz bevor sie in den Hangar gezogen worden waren, Quiana noch zwei kleine Scheiben gegeben mit der Bitte, sie gut in ihrem Oberteil zu verstecken. Es waren Mini-Sprengladungen und die würden sie bitter nötig haben. Quiana hatte einen guten Platz gefunden und nachdem die Romulaner die drei Männer durchsucht hatten, wurden alle zu den Arrestzellen gebracht, wo sie auch die entführten zwei Wissenschaftler und das Rettungsteam endlich sahen. Quiana standen die Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihre Mutter sah. Doch sie wurde zusammen mit ihren drei Begleitern in eine separate Zelle gesperrt. Ein Romulaner blieb als Wache zurück und die anderen verließen den Arrestbereich. Quiana stand dicht vor dem Energiefeld und betrachtete Kathryn, die auf einer Pritsche saß, weil sie nicht mehr stehen konnte. "Ma, ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?" fragte Quiana besorgt. Ihre Mutter schaute auf und ein leises Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Gleichzeitig konnte Quiana in ihren Augen die großen Sorgen lesen, weil sie hier war. "Quiana, wie kommst Du hierher?" fragte Kathryn nur. Quiana lächelte. "Lange Geschichte. Ich bin so froh, daß Du nicht tot bist. Es war die schlimmste Zeit unseres Lebens!" Kathryn runzelte die Stirn. "Ihr dachtet ich wäre tot?"  
Dann flackerte Erkenntnis in ihren Zügen auf und sie wandte sich an ihre Mitgefangenen. "Deshalb hat uns vermutlich keiner mehr gesucht." Sie schaute wieder zu ihrer Tochter. "Aber wie...?" fing sie an, doch ein Hustenanfall unterbrach sie. "Ma?" fragte Quiana ängstlich. Kathryn winkte ab. "Alles in Ordnung, ich bin nur durstig." Quiana mußte nichts sagen um zu verstehen. Auch ihre Mutter war bereits infiziert und so wie es um sie stand überlebte sie nicht mehr lange. Bevor Quiana noch etwas sagen konnte zog Lew sie etwas in die Ecke, so daß sie nicht mehr komplett im Sichtfeld der Wache waren. Er hielt nur die Hand kurz auf und Quiana holte möglichst unauffällig die beiden Sprengsätze hervor. Wenige Minuten später, Lew wollte sie gerade anbringen, kamen zwei Wachen herein und blieben vor der Arrestzelle stehen, in der sich Ben, Lew, Tim und Quiana befanden. "Wer ist für den Computer zuständig?" fragte ein Romulaner. Timothy trat vor. "Ich." Der Romulaner nickte der Wache am Kontrollpult zu und dieser deaktivierte das Kraftfeld. Mit vorgehaltenen Waffen befahl er Tim und Quiana herauszukommen. "Lassen Sie sie hier", meinte Ben und trat einen Schritt vor. Das Ergebnis war, daß der andere Wachtposten ihn kurzerhand niederschlug, Quiana am Oberarm packte und sie nach draußen zerrte. Lew rührte sich nicht und als Tim und Quiana die Zelle verlassen hatten aktivierte der Wachtposten wieder das Kraftfeld. Die zwei Romulaner verschwanden mit ihren Gefangenen. Tim und Quiana wurden auf die Brücke gebracht. Der Kommandant musterte beide einen Moment und sagte dann: "Du", er deutete auf Tim, "wirst sofort diese Daten übergeben." Tim nickte. "Es wird aber eine Weile dauern bis ich sie gezogen habe." Er ging an eine Station und stellte eine Verbindung mit der _Hermes_ her. Ein Romulaner schaute ihm dabei zu und nickte dem Kommandanten zu als ein Uploadbalken zu sehen war. Dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Quiana. Sie zog immer noch wie magisch alle Blicke auf sich. Tim war darüber im höchsten Maße dankbar, denn möglichst unauffällig nahm er Zugriff auf die Schildkontrollen der _Independence_, deaktivierte sie und sicherte die Kontrollen mit einem neuen Code. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, daß jemand auf der _Voyager_ erstens bemerken würde, daß die Schilde unten waren und zweitens daß der Transporter noch funktionierte.  
Und Tims Hoffnungen wurden erfüllt, allerdings nicht ganz so, wie er es geplant hatte. Ein aufgeregter Funkspruch erreichte die Brücke, ein Romulaner schrie irgendetwas auf romulanisch, worauf der Kommandant erbost herumfuhr, vom Sessel aufsprang und Tim zur Seite stieß. Er tippte hektisch einige Buttons und seine Miene war wutverzerrt, wie Tim von der Seite sehen konnte. Er fühlte plötzlich ein leichtes Kribbeln und Funken fingen an um ihn herumzutanzen. Er blickte zu Quiana, auch sie wurde allmählich in ein Schimmern gehüllt. Tim war unendlich erleichtert, gleich würden sie auf der _Voyager_ in relativer Sicherheit sein. Doch bevor die beiden gebeamt werden konnten drückte der Romulaner neben Tim auf seinen Gürtel und das Kribbeln verschwand.  
"Guter Versuch", zischte der Kommandant und schlug Tim mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Dieser knallte mit dem Hinterkopf an die Konsole, sah Funken vor seinen Augen und schmeckte Blut. "Nein!" hörte er Quiana schreien. Dann wurde er im Genick gepackt und von dem Romulaner mühelos wieder auf den Sessel gezerrt. "Heb sofort die Verschlüsselung der Schilde wieder auf", knurrte der Romulaner.  
Tim schüttelte den Kopf. Ohne zu zögern zog der Romulaner seine Waffe, zielte auf Quiana und schoß. Sie schrie laut auf als sie an der Seite getroffen wurde, fiel zu Boden und blieb mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht liegen. Der Romulaner richtete seine Waffe erneut auf sie. "Beim nächsten Mal ziele ich nicht daneben", drohte er und Tim gehorchte. Er gab den Code ein und nahm die Schilde wieder hoch. Der Romulaner steckte die Waffe wieder weg. "Du hast einen großen Fehler gemacht", zischte der Romulaner in Timothys Ohr. Dann setzte er sich wutentbrannt wieder hin, gab den Wachen ein Zeichen und diese packten Tim und Quiana, die halb bewußtlos war, grob an den Oberarmen und brachten sie wieder zurück in die Arrestzellen. Als sie unten angekommen waren stellte Tim mit zufriedenem Gesicht fest, daß alle Arrestzellen leer waren. Chakotay hatte es also geschafft und alle auf die _Voyager_ gebeamt. Beide wurden unsanft in eine Zelle gestoßen und sofort wurde wieder das Kraftfeld aktiviert. Tim kniete sich neben Quiana, die sich die Wunde an der Seite zuhielt aus der noch immer Blut sickerte und furchtbar blaß war. Beruhigend strich er über ihr Haar und versprach ihr, daß sie wieder heil hier herauskommen würden.

Als man auf der _Voyager_ bemerkt hatte, daß die Schilde der _Independence_ unten waren, hatte Miral sofort eine Peilung der Geiseln vorgenommen und Icheb hatte es geschafft, alle auf die Krankenstation zu beamen. Als Icheb gemeldet hatte, daß der Transport erfolgreich abgeschlossen war, mußte Chakotay einen harten Kampf mit sich austragen, damit er nicht sofort auf die Krankenstation rannte. Statt dessen zwang er sich auf der Brücke zu bleiben und tippte lediglich auf sein Combadge: "Chakotay an Krankenstation, Doktor, ist meine Frau bei Ihnen?" Es vergingen vielleicht nur 2 Sekunden bis Chakotay eine Antwort bekam, aber es schien wie eine Ewigkeit. Umso mehr freute er sich, als nicht der Doktor, sondern jemand anderes antwortete: "Chakotay, ich bin hier. Die anderen auch. Es geht uns gut. Ich liebe Dich." Danach hörte er das MHN wieder: "Der Ausruck 'gut' ist diskutabel, aber immerhin sind alle am Leben. Aber leider ich muß ich Ihnen mitteilen, daß alle Patienten bereits mutierte DNA-Stränge haben, daher muß ich die Krankenstation und das gesamte Deck 5 unter Quarantäne stellen, bis wir ein Gegenmittel gefunden haben." Chakotay schloß kurz die Augen. "Verstanden. Doktor?" Er mußte kurz innehalten um die Kraft zu finden die nächste Frage zu stellen, doch das MHN schien es vorauszuahnen und bevor er fragen konnte sagte es: "Ich bin in meinem Büro. Falls sie wissen wollen, wie lange sie noch Zeit haben - maximal einen Tag. Aber wir haben die besten Aussichten, ein Gegenmittel zu finden, wir haben 2 der Wissenschaftler, die den Virus entwickelt haben, das erspart uns Tage der Forschung. Geben sie die Hoffnung nicht auf."  
Chakotay atmete tief durch. "Danke, Doktor."  
"Commander, wo wurden ihre Tochter und Timothy hingebeamt? Sie befinden sich nicht hier auf der Krankenstation. Falls sie auf der Brücke sind, dann müssen wir auch Deck 1 unter..." das MHN kam nicht weiter, denn Chakotay unterbrach ihn. "Was? Meine Tochter ist nicht bei Ihnen? Und Timothy auch nicht?" Chakotays Herz schien einen Moment auszusetzen, und während das MHN noch einmal bestätigte, daß die beiden sich nicht bei den anderen Patienten aufhalten würden glitten die Türen des Turbolifts beiseite und Chakotay drehte sich um in der Erwartung, Quiana und Tim zu sehen, doch lediglich Icheb trat aus der Kabine und berichtete: "Auf der Brücke wurde ein Störsender aktiviert, der Transport wurde unterbrochen bevor ich Tim und Quiana herausbeamen konnte. Es tut mir leid, die beiden sind noch auf der _Independence_." Chakotay setzte sich wie betäubt wieder hin bis ihm bewußt wurde, daß seine Verbindung zur Krankenstation immer noch aktiv war. "Doktor, die beiden sind nicht an Bord." Es trat eine kurze Stille seitens des MHNs ein, dann sagte es: "Ich habe verstanden."  
Damit beendete der Doktor die Verbindung und machte sich zusammen mit Seven und den beiden Wissenschaftlern daran, einen Weg zu finden um die DNA Mutationen wieder rückgängig zu machen.  
"Miral, öffne einen Kanal zur _Independence_."  
"Kanal offen", antwortete Miral.  
"_Independence_, Sie haben nur noch zwei Geiseln und Verstärkung ist unterwegs. Lassen sie die Geiseln frei und geben sie auf, dann lassen wir sie unbehelligt abziehen." Chakotay hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben seine Angst zu unterdrücken, er wußte zwar daß die Romulaner mitbekommen hatten, daß Quiana die Tochter ihrer Ex-Gefangenen war, aber sie wußten hoffentlich noch nicht, daß sie ebenso seine Tochter war. Er wartete ein paar Sekunden und als dann immer noch keine Antwort kam drehte er sich zu Miral herum und fragte: "Ist die Nachricht angekommen?"  
Miral tippte auf einige Buttons und bestätigte dann: "Die Nachricht wurde empfangen, aber sie antworten nicht." Chakotay seufzte leise. Dann tippte er auf sein Combadge: "B'Elanna, wie ist der Status?"  
"Die Schilde sind bei 85%, der Warp Antrieb dauert noch etwas aber die Photonentorpedos sind wieder abschußbereit. Das Leck ist provisorisch abgedichtet, wenn wir dort aber noch einmal getroffen werden kann ich für nichts garantieren."  
"Danke B'Elanna. Tom", wandte er sich nun an den Steuermann, "drehen Sie das Schiff so, daß wir die beschädigte Seite im Windschatten halten. Ayala, haben Sie Schwachstellen bei der _Independence_ gefunden die für uns von Vorteil sein könnten?"  
"Eine Schwachstelle nicht direkt, aber wenn wir unsere Deflektorschüssel so einstellen, daß sie über ungefähr 20 Sekunden einen permanenten Tachyonenstrahl auf eine bestimmte Stelle der Schilde schießt, könnten wir in dem Bereich die Schilde sehr schwächen. Vermutlich könnten wir dann mit einer Kombination aus Phaserdauerfeuer und einem Quantentorpedo das Schild durchdringen."  
"Sehr gut, Miral, wie lange dauert es bis wir den Deflektor einsatzbereit kriegen?"  
"15 Minuten ungefähr."  
"Fang gleich an. Ayala, zielen Sie auf die Warpgondeln, sie dürfen uns auf keinen Fall entkommen."  
"Ziel ist erfaßt", erwiderte Ayala. "Feuern sie sobald Miral mit der Deflektorschüssel fertig ist."  
"Aye Sir."

Auf der _Independence_ machte sich Tim immer mehr Sorgen um Quiana. Sie hatte schon öfters das Bewußtsein verloren und die Wunde blutete immer noch, zwar nicht mehr so kräftig aber es reichte.  
"Hey!" rief Tim dem wachhabenden Romulaner zu. "Sie verblutet gleich!" Der Wachtposten rührte sich nicht, aber Tim bemerkte, daß er unruhig wurde. "Wenn Sie nicht wollen, daß Sie bald nur noch eine Geisel haben, dann bringen Sie sie endlich auf die Krankenstation!"  
Der Romulaner bemerkte die echte Verzweifelung in Tims Stimme und trat nun an die Zelle heran. Er sah, wie blaß das Mädchen war und nur noch flach atmete. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Er deaktivierte das Kraftfeld und hielt seine Waffe schußbereit auf Tim gerichtet. Dieser wich zur Pritsche zurück und stellte sich vor Quiana. Als der Romulaner die Zelle betrat explodierte einer der Sprengsätze, die Lew noch angebracht hatte. Tim hatte ihn auf Bewegung eingestellt und den Sensor auf den Eingang gerichtet. Der Romulaner wurde nach hinten geschleudert und blieb reglos an der Wand liegen. Tim nahm ihm seine Waffe ab, zog ihn in die Arrestzelle und weckte dann Quiana.  
"Quiana, komm, wir müssen hier weg." Er zog sie vorsichtig hoch, legte ihren Arm um seinen Hals und stützte sie. An der Konsole nahm er Zugriff auf den Lageplan des Schiffes. "Wir müssen auf Deck 5 kommen, durch die Jeffreys-Röhren gibt es fast einen direkten Weg." Quiana stöhnte auf als Tim ihr in die Öffnung einer der Röhren half, aber sie riß sich zusammen und krabbelte vorwärts. Sie kamen nur sehr langsam voran und Tim hatte Angst, daß ihre Flucht bemerkt werden würde und die Romulaner die internen Sensoren nach ihnen suchen ließen. Als sie an einer ODN Leitung vorbei kamen sah er, daß man von hier Zugriff auf die Sensorphalanx nehmen konnte. "Quiana, ruh Dich kurz aus, ich muß mal hier etwas umstellen." Quiana legte sich dankbar hin und Tim modifizerte die internen Sensoren so, daß sie keine humanoiden Lebenszeichen mehr orten konnten. Dann half er Quiana wieder hoch und beide krabbelten weiter. Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es beiden vorkam, waren sie hinter der Luke zur Krankenstation angekommen. Tim öffnete sie ganz vorsichtig und schaute durch einen Spalt in den Raum. Er sah eine Bewegung und hielt unbewußt den Atem an. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand in einiger Entfernung ein weiterer Romulaner, der die Tür im Auge behielt. Tim zog so leise wie möglich den Disruptor hervor, stellte ihn auf Betäubung, zielte und schoß. Der Roumlaner sackte zusammen und blieb reglos liegen. Tim kletterte aus der Röhre und hob den Disruptor auf. Dann trat er an die Konsole und verriegelte die Tür. "Computer, MHN aktivieren."  
"Willkommen auf der Krankenstation. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte das Hologramm höflich. Tim ging wieder zur Öffnung der Röhre zurück und informierte das MHN im Laufen: "Sie wurde von einem Disruptor getroffen, das Schiff wurde von Romulanern übernommen aber keine Sorge", warf er rasch ein, als er an das Protokoll dachte, das einem MHN vorschrieb sich zu deaktivieren sollte das Schiff in Feindeshänden sein, "die Sternenflotte ist schon da und kämpft. Und ich brauche jetzt Ihre Hilfe, sie verblutet sonst." Das MHN klappte den Mund wieder zu und half statt dessen dabei, Quiana aus der Röhre zu ziehen, sie war wieder bewußtlos. "Legen Sie sie auf das Biobett, schnell", ordnete das MHN an. Während Tim dem nachkam hatte der Doktor einen medizinischen Tricorder geholt und sammelte bereits die ersten Daten. "Kreislaufversagen, hoher Blutverlust, das Zwerchfell wurde verletzt und die Milz wurde getroffen, ein Wunder daß sie noch lebt." Das MHN fuhr die chirurgischen Rahmen hoch und begann damit die inneren Organe zu flicken. Nach wenigen Minuten nur wurde das Schiff stark durchgeschüttelt. "So kann ich unmöglich arbeiten", stellte das Hologramm fest. Immer wieder wurde das Schiff durchgeschaukelt, sodaß Tim sich sogar an dem Bett festhalten mußte um nicht hinzufallen. "Die anderen Schiffe der Sternenflotte müssen eingetroffen sein", stellte Tim fest. Während das MHN der _Independence_ momentan erfolglos versuchte Quianas Verletzungen halbwegs zu heilen hatte Chakotay von der _Voyager_ aus Kontakt zu dem Führungsschiff der Verstärkung aufgenommen.  
"Meine Tochter und eine andere Geisel sind noch ab Bord, lassen sie uns wenigstens die Möglichkeit sie zu retten!" Chakotay blickte den Captain bittend an. Dieser hatte zwar vollstes Verständnis für die Situation von Chakotay aber er hatte seine Befehle. "Es tut mir wirklich leid Commander, aber je länger wir zögern desto größer wird die Gefahr, daß die Romulaner davon kommen."  
"Captain Schweizer, was würden Sie tun, wenn ihr Kind an Bord eines Schiffes wäre und Sie die Möglichkeit hätten es zu retten? Herrgott, ich bitte Sie doch nur um 10 Minuten! Wir können die Schilde vermutlich durchbrechen und die Waffen außer Gefecht setzen. Wir müssen sie dann nur rüberbeamen!"  
"Sie haben 5 Minuten Commander, keine Sekunde länger. Schweizer Ende."  
Das Gesicht des Captain verschwand vom Bildschirm und Chakotay wandte sich zu Miral. "Wie lange noch Miral?"  
"Ich hab es gleich, noch ein paar Minuten", sagte sie und tippte hektisch auf einigen Buttons herum.  
Die anderen Sternenflottenschiffe feuerten unterdessen nicht weiter und kurz darauf kam endlich die Nachricht von Miral, daß der Deflektor bereit sei. "Dann los", sagte Chakotay und blickte auf den Hauptschirm. Von der _Voyager_ sah man nur einen nebulösen Partikelstrahl ausgehen und die linke Warpgondel der _Independence_ treffen. Nach 20 Sekunden schickte Ayala den Quantentorpedo los und die Phaser hatten ebenfalls die Stelle anvisiert. "Die Schilde sind runter auf 20%", meldete Ayala, "es hat nicht ganz gereicht." Chakotay öffnete einen Kanal zur restlichen Flotte. "Chakotay an die Flotte, benutzen sie die Deflektoschüsseln um einen Tachyonenstrahl auszusenden, vielleicht können wir die Schilde so entscheidend schwächen." Das Gesicht von Captain Schweizer erschien wieder. "Verstanden, aber ich kann leider keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen Commander. Wir haben den Befehl die _Independence_ zu zerstören. Tut mir leid." Erneut beendete der Captain die Übertragung und Ayala meldete: "Die Schiffe konzentrieren das Feuer auf die Schwachstelle am Schild, direkter Treffer an der Warpgondel, sie können wenigstens nicht mehr entkommen."  
"Miral, können wir noch einen Tachyonenstrahl ausstoßen?" fragte Chakotay. In dem Moment wurde die Voyager wieder heftig durchgeschüttelt. "Tut mir leid Chakotay, gerade haben die Romulaner unsere Deflektorschüssel getroffen, sie ist defekt."  
Chakotay fühlte sich hilflos. Er sah, wie die anderen Kreuzer die _Independence_ unter Beschuß nahmen und wie diese zurückfeuerte.  
"Die Schilde werden schwächer", informierte ihn Ayala. "Scannen sie nach den beiden und halten sie sie mit dem Transporter erfaßt. Wenn die Schilde versagen beamen Sie sie unverzüglich hierher."  
"Aye Commander." Ayala tippte wieder auf den Buttons herum und meinte dann: "Der Störsender ist noch immer aktiv, diesmal auf dem ganzen Schiff, ich kann sie nicht erfassen." Chakotay trat neben Ayala, studierte die taktischen Daten und fragte dann: "Wie nahe müßten wir ran damit die Scanner die beiden erfassen können und wir sie rüberbeamen?" Ayala überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, aber ich schätze, wir müßten schon auf ein paar 100 Meter heran. Und selbst dann kann ich nicht garantieren, daß der Beamvorgang nicht wieder gestört wird."  
"Wir können also nichts tun?" fragte Chakotay. Ayala schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht, solange dieses Gerät noch arbeitet."  
"Commander", sagte Miral auf einmal, "ich empfange ein Signal von der _Independence_, nur Audio."  
"Auf die Lautsprecher."  
"_Voyager_, könnt ihr mich hören?" ertönte eine Männerstimme. "Timothy?" fragte Icheb sofort. "Gott sei dank, ihr seid da. Wir konnten flüchten und sind gerade auf der Krankenstation, die Türen sind verbarrikadiert und ich habe die internen Sensoren unbrauchbar gemacht. Aber wir könnten Hilfe brauchen, das Schiff wird ganz schön druchgeschüttelt."  
"Tim, ich bin's Chakotay. Geht es Quiana gut?" fragte er mit klopfendem Herzen. "Sie lebt noch, aber sie wurde verletzt. Das MHN hier hat sie so gut es geht zusammengeflickt aber durch die permanenten Angriffe kann er nicht viel tun. Ihr müßt uns hier rausholen!" In Tims Stimme klang Dringlichkeit. "Hör mir zu Timothy, es gibt auf dem Schiff ein Störsignal das es uns unmöglich macht euch zu erfassen oder rauszubeamen, irgendwie müßt ihr das abstellen." Er wandte sich an Ayala. "Wo befindet sich die Quelle Ayala?" Dessen Finger flogen über die Buttons, dann sagte er: "Maschinenraum." Chakotay wandte sich wieder an Tim: "Hast Du gehört?"  
"Ja", antwortete Tim, "wir versuchen es. Ich melde mich wieder." Dann unterbrach er die Verbindung und Chakotay rief die Krankenstation. "Doktor, Quiana ist verletzt. Sie müssen die Kraftfelder abschalten damit wir sie auf die Krankenstation beamen können sobald das Störsignal weg ist."  
"Das geht nicht Commander, wir müssen die Quarantäne unter allen Umständen so lange aufrecht erhalten, bis wir die Mutationen aufhalten können. Aber wir sind nah dran."  
"Doktor, ich kann nicht warten bis sie fertig sind, sie könnte sterben", sagte Chakotay nachdringlich.  
"Chakotay, Sie wissen genau daß Quarantänevorschriften peinlichst befolgt werden müssen. Beamen Sie sie auf ein sicherers Deck, ich komme dann. Aber die Krankenstation und das gesamte Deck 5 bleibt versiegelt. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt Commander?"  
Widerwillig mußte Chakotay eingestehen, daß das MHN Recht hatte. "Vollkommen klar, Doktor. Ich melde mich sobald sie an Bord ist."  
"Ich habe verstanden. Doktor Ende."

Auf der Krankenstation der _Independence_ hatte das MHN unterdessen wenigstens die Blutung stillen können, ansonsten konnte er aber nicht viel tun. "Sie muß so schnell wie möglich behandelt werden, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren", erklärte er Tim. Dieser nickte. "Wir können hier nicht weg solange dieses Störsignal an ist. Ich kann Quiana aber nicht mitnehmen. Gibt es ein sicheres Versteck irgendwo?" Das MHN überlegte kurz und schlug dann vor: "Ich könnte eine der Stasiseinheiten legen, das gibt ihr auch mehr Zeit. Die Lebenszeichen sind so minimal, daß man sie nur entdecken würde, wenn man mit einem Tricorder 10 Meter daneben steht." Tim zögerte keine Sekunde und hob Quiana hoch. "Wo ist die Einheit?" fragte er und folgte dann dem MHN in den Nebenraum, wo normalerweise die Leichen aufbewahrt wurden. Als Quiana sicher in der Einheit verstaut war sagte Tim noch mal zum MHN: "Passen Sie gut auf sie auf, verstanden?" Das MHN nickte. "Viel Glück." Dann kletterte Tim wieder in die Jeffreys-Röhre und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Maschinenraum.  
Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte er die Zugangsluke. Er öffnete die Luke wieder ganz vorsichtig und sondierte die Lage. Er konnte zwei Romulaner ausmachen, einer seitlich von ihm, der andere stand vor dem Warpkern und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Tim atmete einmal tief durch, dann stieß er die Luke auf, feuerte erst auf den Romulaner rechts von ihm um dann aus der Röhre mit einer Abrolle herauszukommen und den zweiten Romulaner ins Visier zu nehmen. Beide Gegner gingen zu Boden ohne zu wissen, was mit ihnen passiert war. Tim schaute sich noch einmal um und als er keinen weiter sah machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Störsender. Auf der obersten Ebene fand er schließlich die Apparatur, angeschlossen an den Warpkern. Er machte sich sofort daran, das Gerät zu deaktivieren. Als er kurz davor war, die Apparatur auszuschalten traf ein Disruptorstrahl dicht neben ihm die Konsole, die daraufhin Funken sprühte. Tim wirbelt herum und ging sofort in Deckung, als der zweite Strahl genau dahin traf, wo zuvor sein Kopf gewesen war. Der Romulaner, der unten stand ging ebenfalls in Deckung. Tim saß in der Falle, von hier oben gab es keine Jeffreys Röhre, durch die er hätte verschwinden können. Er schoß als der Romulaner hinter der Konsole hervorschaute und fluchte dann lautlos. Er hätte nur noch ein paar Sekunden benötigt, dann wäre das Signal weg gewesen. Es schätzte die Distanz zwischen der Konsole und seinem Versteck ab. Wenn der Romulaner nur ein paar Sekunden abgelenkt wäre, dann könnte er es vermutlich schaffen. Eine heftige Erschütterung gefolgt von einem Warnsignal erinnerte ihn daran, daß er sich auf einem Schiff befand, das allem Anschein nach sehr bald zerstört werden würde. Noch ein Grund mehr alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und zu sehen, daß er hier rauskam. Der Computer warnte bereits vor Hüllenbrüchen und als die nächste Salve das Schiff erschütterte, explodierte eine Konsole unweit des Romulaners der Splitter ins Gesicht bekam und vor Schmerz aufheulte, während Tim über die Brüstung geschleudert wurde und sich gerade noch mit einer Hand festhalten konnte. Er stöhnte auf als er sein ganzes Gewicht mit einer Hand abfangen mußte, die auch noch verdreht war. Aber er hielt sich fest und schaffte es schließlich, sich wieder hinaufzuziehen. Dann hechtete er an die Konsole, hieb auf die letzten Buttons und sah, daß das Gerät erlosch. Ein wütender Schrei hinter ihm ertönte und Tim warf sich zu Boden. Der Strahl des Disruptors streifte seine Wange und er fühlte einen brennenden Schmerz. Er riß die Waffe hoch und schoß vage in die Richtung aus der der Schuß gekommen war. Überrascht sah er, daß er getroffen hatte. Der Romulaner lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Schnell stand er auf und wollte die Voyager informieren, daß sie bereit zum Beamen waren, doch er fand seinen Kommunikator nicht mehr. "Verdammt!" fluchte er. Ohne den Kommunikator konnte Chakotay ihn nicht orten. Er brauchte eine andere Lösung. Hektisch schaute er sich um. Neben ihm explodierte eine weitere Konsole und dann sagte der Computer etwas, das ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. "Achtung, Versagen des Eindämmungsfeldes, Warpkernbruch in 60 Sekunden. Warnung."  
"Oh shit!" rief Tim und rutschte einfach die Leiter runter. Er überflog die Kontrollpulte in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas zu finden, das ihm jetzt helfen konnte. "Versagen des Eindämmungsfeldes in 40 Sekunden", hielt ihn der Computer auf dem Laufenden. Er suchte hektisch weiter. "Achtung, Versagen des Eindämmungsfeldes in 30 Sekunden." Tim war jetzt der Verzweiflung nahe, wenn er wenigstens den Kommunikator finden würde..." Der Computer zählte gnadenlos weiter runter. "Versagen des Eindämmungsfeldes in 15 Sekunden... 10..."

Auf der _Voyager_ stellte zur selben Zeit eine sehr aufgeregte Miral fest, daß der Kern der Independence in wenigen Sekunden brechen würde. "Ayala, ist das Störfeld immer noch an?" rief Chakotay.  
"Nein Sir, aber das Schiff ist schwer beschädigt und die Partikelstrahlen von leckgeschlagenen Systeme verhindern jetzt einen Beamvorgang über diese Distanz."  
"Tom, fliegen Sie uns näher ran", orderte Chakotay. "Aye Sir." Tom flog das Schiff näher heran, doch da nahm sie die _Independence_ unter schweren Beschuß. "Schilde runter auf 33%", rief Ayala. "Ausweichen Tom!" rief Chakotay. "Ich kann die _Voyager_ nicht näher heranbringen ohne daß wir zerlegt werden", antwortete Tom und steuerte das Schiff wieder ein Stück weg.  
"Warpkernbruch der _Independence_ steht unmittelbar bevor", rief Miral. "Wenn wir nicht mindestens noch 200.000 km auf Distanz gehen werden die Schilde die Explosion nicht abhalten können."  
Chakotay schien es, als kämen die Worte nur noch aus großer Entfernung. Er war unfähig noch irgendetwas zu sagen und starrte nur auf den Sichtschirm, in der Mitte ein kleines Schiff, auf dem seine Tochter war und das gleich explodieren würde. Als Chakotay nichts sagte ergriff Tom die Iniative und steuerte die _Voyager_ auf eine sichere Distanz. Kaum hatten sie gestoppt strahlte ein helles Licht auf und kurz darauf war die _Independence_ verschwunden. Chakotay sank in seinem Sessel ein Stück zusammen. Alles kam ihm sonderbar irreal vor, die Brücke, die Leute... er schloß kurz die Augen und befahl sich selber, daß er jetzt aufwachen wollte. Doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete hatte sich das Bild nicht verändert. Dann hörte er Ichebs matte Stimme, die zu Ayala sagte: "Können Sie irgendwelche Lebenszeichen orten, Fluchtkapseln oder sonst etwas?" Chakotay hörte die Geräusche, die die Buttons verursachten und dann die niederschmetternden Worte: "Nein, es tut mir leid."  
Icheb sah blaß aus und auch er hatte nichts mehr zu sagen. _'Wie soll ich das nur Kathryn beibringen'_, überlegte Chakotay. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überkam ihm ein absurdes Lachbedürfnis. Erst hatte er um seine Frau getrauert, doch diese lebte. Und jetzt mußte er um seine Tochter trauern. Das ganze kam ihm so absurd vor, daß er fast laut lachte. Doch sofort überkam ihn wieder diese absolute Unverständnis für das, was gerade passiert war.  
"Krankenstation an die Brücke", kam die für Chakotays Geschmack viel zu fröhliche Stimme des MHN. "Was gibt es Doktor?" fragte Chakotay müde. "Commander, es ist uns gelungen die DNA-Mutationen wieder umzukehren, Ihre Frau und die anderen werden wieder völlig genesen."  
"Danke, Doktor", sagte Chakotay nicht unbedingt fröhlicher. Das MHN schien es zu bemerken, denn es fragte: "Commander, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Chakotay nickte, obwohl das MHN das nicht sehen konnte, schien sich dann daran zu erinnern und sagte nur: "Ja Doktor, alles ist in Ordnung. Gute Arbeit. Chakotay Ende." Tom sah Miral und Ayala hilflos an und gab dann seiner Tochter mit einer dezenten Kopfbewegung Richtung Turbolift zu verstehen, daß sie besser hinuntergehen und sowohl B'Elanna als auch den Doktor informieren solle, was geschehen war. Das MHN würde es Kathryn möglichst schonend beibringen und es war auch gut, daß sie gleich auf der Krankenstation war. Miral wollte gerade die Brücke verlassen, als sie Captain Schweizer mit ihnen in Verbindung setzte. "Commander, wie geht es Ihrer Besatzung und dem Schiff? Benötigen Sie unsere Hilfe bei Reparaturen oder ähnlichem?" Chakotay riß sich zusammen und versuchte möglichst normal zu antworten. "Danke, wir haben ein Leck in der Außenhülle und einige leichtere Schäden, aber wir schaffen es aus eigener Kraft wieder zurück ins Raumdock. Der Besatzung geht es gut und unser Doktor hat ein Heilmittel für das DNA-Virus gefunden." Die Miene von Captain Schweizer hellte sich merklich auf. "Das ist phantastisch, meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch an ihren Doktor. Haben alle der Infizierten überlebt?" fragte er weiter. Chakotay nickte. "Ja, alle werden wieder völlig gesund. Es gibt insgeamt drei Verluste, abgesehen von der kompletten Besatzung der Independence." Captain Schweizer zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Drei? Uns ist nur bekannt, daß ein Wissenschaftler getötet wurde", sagte er. Chakotay sah Tom hilfesuchend an, er konnte es nicht über sich bringen die Namen der anderen beiden Opfer auszusprechen. Der Pilot verstand wohl, denn er sprach für Chakotay weiter: "Die Tochter des Commanders und ihr Freund waren noch auf dem Schiff, als es explodierte." Captain Schweizer wirkte verwirrt. "Das muß ich berichtigen, wir haben die beiden an Bord. Es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich dachte, Sie wüßten das." Chakotay war mit einem Mal völlig ausgewechselt, ebenso Icheb. Der Comander schoß regelrecht aus dem Sessel hoch und trat einen Schritt näher an den Sichtschirm. "Was? Sie sind bei Ihnen? Aber wie?" Captain Schweizer lächelte. "Es tut mir wirklich leid Commander, der Junge, den wir gerettet haben hat etwas gesagt wie 'Sie wissen Bescheid', daher dachten wir, er habe Sie gemeint. Hätte ich das gewußt, ich hätte Sie natürlich sofort informiert. Wenn Sie möchten, beamen wir sie an Bord. unser Doktor hat sich um beide gekümmert. Ihre Tochter hatte einige schwerere Verletzung und der Junge eine Gehirnerschütterung und einige Schnitt- und Brandwunden, aber beide sind auf dem Wege der Besserung." Chakotay spürte, wie ihm vor Glück ein paar Tränen in die Augen stiegen und sagte: "Bitte beamen Sie sie so schnell wie möglich her, ich informiere unseren Doktor." Er fragte nicht erst wie es dem Captain gelungen war die beiden zu retten, das würde er später in Ruhe von ihnen selbst hören. Er wollte im Moment nur seine Tochter und Kathryn endlich in seinen Armen halten und ihnen sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte.  
Captain Schweizer nickte verständnisvoll. "Ist gut Commander, wir bereiten die beiden zum Beamen vor und in ein paar Minuten sollten sie bei Ihnen sein. Danke noch mal für Ihre Hilfe, wir sehen uns wieder auf der Erde. Schweizer Ende." Auf dem Sichtschirm waren wieder die Sterne zu sehen doch Chakotay war schon halb im Turbolift verschwunden, hinter ihm Icheb. "Tom, fliegen Sie uns heim", rief er noch, bevor sich die Turbolifttüren schlossen.  
Wenige Minuten später trafen sie auf der Krankenstation ein, das MHN hatte die Quarantäne aufgehoben und erwartete die beiden schon. "Commander, Icheb!" begrüßte er sie. "Der Arzt von der _USS Berlin_ hat sich schon mit mir in Kontakt gesetzt und die Behandlungsunterlagen übermittelt. Ich kann bestätigen, daß sich beide auf dem Weg der Besserung befinden, Quiana ist noch sediert, aber Timothy ist wach." Das MHN wollte eigentlich noch mehr sagen, bemerkte aber die Ungeduld der beiden Männer und brachte beide in den hinteren Bereich der Betten. Icheb trat sofort an Timothys Bett heran während Chakotay meinte, vor Glück überzuschäumen. Auf dem hintersten Bett lag ganz blaß aber am Leben seine Tochter und gleich daneben lag Kathryn und lächelte beide an. Chakotay trat zuerst zu seiner Frau und schloß sie in die Arme. Es war ihm egal daß ihm jetzt einige Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen, er hatte seine Familie wieder. Auch Kathryn war ganz ergriffen und beide wollten sich am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen. "Ich liebe Dich", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und sie erwiderte dasselbe. Dann küßten sie sich und Kathryn wischte Chakotay verstohlen eine Träne weg.  
"Versprich mir, daß Du uns nie mehr allein läßt. Keine Geheimaufträge mehr, keine unnötigen Gefahren." Er drückte sie noch einmal an sich und Kathryn mußte lachen. "Chakotay, Du weißt doch wie das läuft. Aber ich verspreche Dir, daß ich immer zurückkommen werde." Chakotay seufzte, doch er konnte sie verstehen. "Das muß mir auch reichen", sagte er dann und lächelte. Dann trat er ans Bett seiner Tochter, strich ihr vorsichtig ein verirrtes Haar aus den Augen und streichelte ihr dann über die Wange. "Mein liebes Fräulein, komm Du mir nur nach Hause", sagte er gespielt streng aber liebevoll. Kathryn drückte seine Hand. "Sie ist jetzt erwachsen Chakotay, gewöhn Dich lieber daran."  
Chakotay seufzte erneut. "Ich weiß", sagte er nur und schaute dann zu Icheb und Tim herüber, die sich beide leise unterhielten. Das MHN kam zu ihnen herüber, räusperte sich und meinte dann: "Ich muß Sie jetzt bitten die Krankenstation zu verlassen, meine Patienten brauchen noch Ruhe."  
Chakotay und Icheb nickten widerwillig, gehorchten aber. Kathryn warf ihm noch eine Kußhand zu und sagte: "Wenn wir zu Hause sind holen wir alles nach, versprochen." Chakotay nickte. "Ruht euch jetzt erst einmal aus, bald sind wir zu Hause." Auf dem Weg zurück zur Brücke fragte Chakotay: "Wie zum Teufel haben sie es geschafft auf die _Berlin_ zu kommen?" Icheb lächelte und erzählte ihm dann, was er von Tim gehört hatte: "Timothy war im Maschinenraum als die Warnung kam, daß das Eindämmungsfeld versagen würde. Er hat dann knapp vor Ablauf der Zeit wohl die Transporter überbrückt, Quiana samt Stasiseinheit und sich in ein Shuttle im Hangar gebeamt und dann die Shuttlerampentüren mit einem Torpedo aufgeschossen. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr sie auf normalem Wege zu öffnen. In dem Moment, als er auf Warp gegangen ist, ist das Schiff wohl explodiert und hat das Shuttle noch erwischt. Zum Glück haben die Schilde das meiste abgehalten und das Shuttle wurde direkt vor die Nase von Captain Schweizers Schiff katapultiert. So kamen sie an Bord."  
Chakotay schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht ob ich beiden eine kräftige Trachtprügel verpassen sollte oder ihnen lieber einen Orden verleihen", sagte er schmunzelnd. Hätte sich Quiana nicht eigenmächtig auf die Suche nach Kathryn gemacht wäre keiner verletzt, aber vermutlich hätten wir Kathryn nie gefunden. Eine verrückte Geschichte..."  
"... die zum Glück für fast alle gut ausgegangen ist", führte Icheb seinen Gedanken zu Ende. "Nur der Verlust der _Independence_ und der Besatzung ist eine Tragödie", fügte er hinzu. "Ich habe gehört, daß der Großteil der Besatzung auf Landurlaub war", sagte Chakotay. "Das Schiff war gerade auf dem Weg sie wieder abzuholen, als die Romulaner angriffen." Beide Männer schwiegen den Rest des Weges. Als sie wieder auf der Brücke angekommen waren, meldete Tom: "Wir erreichen die Erde in ein paar Stunden." Chakotay blickte jeden Einzelnen einen Moment an und sagte dann: "Ich danke Ihnen, daß Sie mir bei der Rettung von Quiana und Tim geholfen haben, ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld."  
Tom grinste. "Gern geschehen. So ein kleines Abenteuer ist doch immer mal wieder nett."


	15. Wieder zu Hause

_Wieder zu Hause_

Als Quiana erwachte sah sie direkt in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Sie blinzelte als ob sie nicht glauben könnte, daß sie wirklich da war, doch das Gesicht blieb. "Hallo mein Schatz", sagte Kathryn und streichelte ihrer Tochter über die Haare. "Ma, Du lebst!" Quiana wollte sie umarmen, aber ihr fehlte es noch an Kraft. Kathryn half ihr, in dem sie sich runterbeugte und sie in den Arm nahm. Jetzt erst bemerkte Quiana, daß sie in ihrem eigenen Bett lag. "Ich bin so glücklich", sagte sie und hoffte, es war nicht nur ein Traum. "Ich auch", sagte Kathryn und ließ sie dann wieder los. "Dein Vater hat mir alles erzählt, danke daß Du nach mir gesucht hast."  
"Ich werde immer nach Dir suchen", gab Quiana nur zurück. Dann klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein", sagte sie und zu ihrer Überraschung und großen Freude kam Timothy herein. Kathryn erhob sich vom Bettrand und sagte dann: "Ich laß euch zwei mal allein." Quiana und Tim wurden seltsamerweise beide etwas rötlich im Gesicht und Kathryn mußte sich Mühe geben, um sich ein Schmunzeln zu verkneifen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß auf der _Independence_ oder dem Shuttle vielleicht etwas mehr passiert war...  
Unten im Wohnzimmer saß Chakotay in seinem Sessel und unterhielt sich mit Seven und dem MHN, die ihrer Einladung und auch Bitte gefolgt waren, einige Tage bei ihnen zu bleiben. Unter der Obhut des Doktors konnten Kathryn und Quiana zu Hause bleiben und mußten nicht im Starfleet Hauptquartier im Lazarett auf Genesung warten. Da Quiana heute aufgewacht war und der Doktor vorher schon bestätigt hatte, daß alle Wunden verheilt waren und sie nur noch etwas Ruhe brauchte, hatten die beiden beschlossen, die Familie Janeway heute zu verlassen.  
"Sie brauchen sich nur zu melden wenn noch irgendetwas sein sollte, ich bin sofort da", sagte das MHN gerade und reichte seiner Frau galant einen Arm. Seven hakte sich unter und nachdem sie sich noch einmal von allen verabschiedet hatten gingen sie heim.  
"Endlich ist unser Heim wieder unser Heim", sagte Chakotay seufzend. Es war nicht so daß er die Gesellschaft der beiden nicht genossen hätte, aber nach dem Abenteuert sehnte er sich mehr nach Ruhe als ihm vielleicht selber bewußt war. "Quiana geht's gut?" fragte er noch einmal und Kathryn nickte. "Ich denke, Tim wird sich liebend gern um sie kümmern, solange sie sich noch erholen muß." Sie kicherte leise. "Weißt Du Chakotay, ich fühle mich auch noch etwas matt, wie wäre es, wenn Du Dich jetzt ein wenig um mich kümmerst?" Ihre Augen blitzten schelmisch und er antwortete: "Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl." Er nahm sie an der Hand und beide verschwanden im Schlafzimmer um sich gründlich auszuruhen.  
In Quianas Zimmer löste derweil ein ziemlich nervöser Tim mit herzklopfen seine Lippen von Quianas und lächelte selig. Quiana rutschte in ihrem Bett zur Seite und Tim legte sich ein wenig neben sie. Hand in Hand schliefen beide ein.

ENDE


End file.
